<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming a man by someone_worth_racing_for</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472408">Becoming a man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for'>someone_worth_racing_for</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone worth racing for [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos keeping his promise, Fluff, Lando is still sometimes like a little boy, Lando learns how to become a man, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, a long way, but Carlos is patient with him and will show him everything he wants, off season 2019, they spend some time together in Spain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story here is the continuation of my story 'Someone worth racing for'.</p><p>It will start right where the last part of this serie has stopped :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone worth racing for [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days had already passed since that one night in Abu Dhabi and still. Lando couldn’t process about what had all happened in that night. First of all, there had happened way too many things for just one night and second this night had changed his life forever.</p><p>Actually there had happened way too much for just one weekend in general. It was the last race of the season, the last race of Lando’s rookie season and he was pretty excited about that. He felt like Australia was just yesterday and now his first year in Formula One was already over again.</p><p>Lando had beaten Carlos, he had won their battle for being the best qualifier. Sure, in the end he had lost his fight with Sergio in one of the last corners of the race, but still. The young racer was satisfied with his first season and if he was serious he was also a little proud about himself.</p><p>On the day before the race, his team-mate had almost caught him, while jerking off and thinking only about him and how crazy his own body reacted to his presence. Like always Carlos had been a real friend to him at that moment. He hadn’t made a big deal out of it and kept on like nothing had happened.</p><p>But that still hadn’t stopped Lando from having the wettest dream ever about the Spaniard that night. It was so intense, felt so real and when Carlos had woken him up with kissing him, he didn’t know if he was still dreaming.</p><p>But he hadn’t been and for some great moments Lando was floating, till his team-mate had started to panic about him being still a virgin and they had their first and biggest fight ever. The young racer could remember about the horrible rest of that night.</p><p>He had cried his eyes out, because he had wasted his chance by Carlos, his only chance. And he was afraid about that he even didn’t want to be his friend any more. The morning after, Lando had tried to change himself, to be manlier so his friend will maybe change his opinion on him.</p><p>By the way Lando still also had to drive, to focus on his job, even when his thoughts were actually far away. On the after race party he had tried to show his team-mate how much he had already changed, but in the end he had only drunk way too much and all drunken he had finally found himself sitting somewhere in the darkness of the night.</p><p>Then there was Carlos, his Carlos. Of course, he had found him and brought him to somewhere safe. Lando had tried to talk to him, to change his mind, but they had only ended in another fight. In the end, the young Brit had to accept that the older one didn’t want to be together with him.</p><p>It was horrible, but both had to want it and Carlos really didn’t because of so many reasons. And then there had been these kisses, cuddles and touches almost the whole night long. Finally, Lando had even begged him to take his virginity from him, to just sleep with him for one time, because it was his biggest dream and he could only imagine having his first time with him.</p><p>But Carlos wouldn’t be Carlos, if he had agreed to it. The young racer could still remember about how sick he had felt the next morning after everything and then getting to know that nothing had happened between them last night finally broke him.</p><p>He had wanted it so bad, he had wanted nothing more, if he already couldn’t have him, but Carlos had a good reason for everything, like always. But still, it had broken Lando’s heart once again, when he realized it was all over.</p><p>But then Carlos had fixed him, looked at him with those soft, brown eyes and had invited him to come to his place in Spain to figure this out. He gave him a chance, a chance to grow up, a chance to become a man. To try it, to try and find out if this, if he, was really what Lando wanted. And Lando didn’t know what to do with his happiness since then.</p><p>Sure, saying goodbye to each other and get into different planes just hours after Carlos had made Lando that promise was hard, but when the Spaniard had written him later that day if he had come home all safe, the young racer’s heart was filled with love again.</p><p>They wrote each other little messages the whole evening long and in the end Lando took his whole courage together and tipped, after he had wished his team-mate good night, a red heart. Once again the young Brit fell for his friend all over again, when his good night wishes and the same red heart came back.</p><p>Since that, the two of them wrote each other little messages the whole day long. One time Lando had almost got caught by his brother, when he had smiled over both of his ears at his phone, after Carlos had sent him some sweet words and kissy-face-emoji in the end.</p><p>But still, all the messages weren’t enough for Lando. He needed more, he needed the Spaniard right here next to him and not far away. Lando was only thinking about Carlos any more, since their ways had got separated five days ago. Sure, he was also excited about being at home again after his first season, to be able to spend some time with his family and the move into his new home came also closer and closer.</p><p>But he didn’t have much to do, he was finally allowed to have some free time, at least till the next year. Also his family had still their own stuff to do and his new house wasn’t finished yet. So Lando was pretty bored the whole time long, which caused him to think about that one certain Spaniard even more and check when the next fly to Spain will be.</p><p>In the evening the two of them had planned to talk to each other via facetime, like they were doing so for two days. Lando had enough of playing computer games and practice on his simulator, while he could actually use his free time way better.</p><p>They were both lying in bed. Lando at his parent’s place back in London and Carlos at his own house near Madrid. They talked about what they had done over the day and finally Lando couldn’t hold himself back any more, otherwise he would have probably exploded, and asked his friend all carefully if he really had meant it serious, his invitation to come to his place in Spain.</p><p>“Sure, mi corazon. I have meant it all serious.” Carlos secured him with a soft smile on his lips. How much Lando adored this smile on his beautiful lips. He got lost, while watching them all fascinated, that he had almost missed his friend adding “When have you planned to come and visit me?”</p><p>Unsure the young Brit bit down onto his lip, he felt a little stupid about it now, but still he finally said it out loud “The next flight will be tomorrow eleven a.m.” Silence followed, while Carlos looked surprised with raised eyebrows at him and Lando could feel his cheeks blush.</p><p>The uncomfortable situation did finally end, when the Spaniard began to smirk and meant “Seems like someone is already missing me, huh?” The younger once cheeks reddened even more, but Carlos was right. “Of course, I am. I can only think about you any more and your promise. Besides I’m so bored here, while I could spend some time with you instead.”</p><p>Latest now the young racer was too embarrassed to look at his friend any more. He avoided his eyes and played with the hem of his shirt instead. But Lando’s eyes did snap up instantly, when he could hear his friend saying “I do also already miss you, mi corazon. I don’t know how quickly you are with packing, but if you should get a seat on that plane, I would like to take you in my arms already tomorrow again.”</p><p>“Really?” Lando had to ask one more time, he wasn’t sure if he had just understood him right. “Of course, mi corazon. I can also only think about you any more and this won’t change, till you will be finally here.” The Spaniard whispered and best the young racer had wanted to kiss his phone so happy he was.</p><p>Even still during their call, Lando booked a seat on the plane and Carlos promised him to pick him up, so they could spend one whole week together at his place. The Brit wasn’t so sure about if he will be able to close his eyes for one second in excitement this night. But Carlos’ good night wishes let him still finally fall asleep somehow.</p><p>The next morning Lando began instantly with packing his stuff, because in less than two hours he had to be already at the airport. “What are you doing there, sweetheart?” He could hear his mother, after she had passed his room and saw him running all nervously through it.</p><p>“Are you packing, Lando?” She asked, after she had entered the room and saw the big bag on top of his bed and all the items he did throw into it. “Yeah, my flight will be in about two hours.” The young man informed her by the way, while he searched for his favourite shirt.</p><p>“But.. you have just come back from your last race and you want to leave already again? You haven’t told me anything about your plans.” His mother said lightly sad to see his son getting away again. But Lando didn’t really listen to her, because now he was searching for his passport. Because she didn’t get an answer, his mother tried once again when she asked “Where will you go, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Spain. Mom do you know where my passport is? I can’t find it any more and I also still have to find my favourite shirt and I need to take a shower and..” Suddenly, the young racer found himself between his mother’s hands, while she stopped him from running all clueless around his room and panicking.</p><p>“Shsh, sweetheart. Everything is alright. Your passport is downstairs and your favourite shirt I have washed yesterday, it’s still in the wash room. You will make yourself ready now and I will take care of that mess in your bag, alright?” Lando could only node to that, being grateful to have such a caring mother.</p><p>“But first you tell me what you are doing in Spain.” She still wanted to know from him with raised eyebrows. “Carlos has invited me to spend some time at his place. It was spontaneous, I have booked the flight last evening.” Slowly his mother put her hands away from his upper arms, before she looked intensely at him and nodded finally her head, even when Lando didn’t know why she was doing so.</p><p>“It’s really nice to see the two of you being so close. Carlos and you are really good friends, right?” The young racer’s cheeks blushed lightly, before he nodded his head. “Yeah, Carlos is really nice and he takes good care of me. I like him and also to spend time with him.” Once again his mother nodded her head, while she cupped his face between her warm hands and eyed him for some moments.</p><p>“He is good to you?” She asked, while she tilted her head to one side. Lando nodded his head wildly, even when he had just told her Carlos did so. “That’s wonderful to hear, sweetheart. But now we should better hurry a little. We don’t want you to miss your flight, right?”</p><p>Once again Lando nodded and he just wanted to free himself from her grip, when his mother was faster and pressed a kiss onto his still little reddened cheeks. With his mother’s help and also with his father’s, who brought him to the airport, Lando made it and wrote Carlos about being on his way the second he was sitting in his seat.</p><p>About three hours later, Lando had Spanish soil under his feet and really couldn’t wait any more to finally see his friend again. With big eyes and on his tiptoes balancing, he tried to look over the crowd to spot Carlos somewhere, when a white sign with the word <em>cabron</em> caught his eyes suddenly.</p><p>Lando’s heart began to beat faster instantly and a big smile did spread on his face, before he jogged over to the owner of the self-made sign. Carlos’ smile was as wide as his team-mate’s, when the younger one crashed into his arms.</p><p>Their hug did last longer than it should for two men just being friends, but still they both knew they couldn’t kiss here right in front of everyone. Even when they probably wouldn’t have got noticed from anyone under the big crowd. But still, they did save their reunion kiss for later.</p><p>While they made their way through the airport to the Spaniard’s car, they talked about Lando’s flight and also about his morning, the conversation with his mother. Carlos had to admit, that his friend had stressed him a little with his spontaneous visit.</p><p>He had to clean his house this morning, had skipped all his meetings for the next days and he had urgently needed to go shopping, because he had noticed he didn’t have one drop of milk at home. But now he was prepared for Lando. He had so much milk at home that he could even bath in it, if he would want to.</p><p>Finally being inside the safety of Carlos’ car, Lando beamed up at him and just couldn’t believe that he was really here now, that Carlos was still willing to do that for him. “I have missed you, mi corazon. It’s so great you are here.” The Spaniard whispered, like he could read his thoughts.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me. I wouldn’t have made it for one more day without you.” Lando did response, before he carefully leaned forward to press a quick kiss onto his cheek. “So, are we driving to your place now?”</p><p>But Lando’s belly answered the question for him, when a deep grow suddenly filled the car. “I think I will better invite you for some decent Spanish lunch before.” Carlos announced, while winking at him. “But no fish. Promise me there won’t be any fish.”</p><p>Of course, there wasn’t. The older one exactly knew what his friend did like and what not. During having lunch, they both had needed much body control to not take each other’s hands, knot their feet together under the table or to look too long into each other’s eyes. Yeah, they were maybe in a small restaurant somewhere in Madrid, but still. They had to be careful.</p><p>With their bellies full of really some damn good Spanish food, they made finally their way over to Carlos’ place. Lando was watching the surroundings with big eyes, while the soft, warm breeze moved through his curls. He liked to be at new places and he bet Carlos will show him many new places in the next few days.</p><p>The Spaniard liked to see his friend like that. It didn’t happen often, but right now Lando was all quiet and looked around himself with big, curious eyes. He just couldn’t suppress the need any more to take his hand into his and lightly squeeze it to cause him to look over at him with his beautiful eyes.</p><p>“We are almost there.” Carlos informed him, before the young racer did response “Can’t wait any more.” Not even ten minutes later, the older one did park his car in the driveway of a big, modern house in the middle of nowhere. The next neighbour was about five driving minutes away and Lando just couldn’t stop to stare any more.</p><p>“You like it?” Carlos wanted to know and only then Lando had noticed that his team-mate had already got out of the car and had also opened the door on his side for him. “Yeah, even better and bigger than I have imagined it.”</p><p>Carlos smiled about that, before he offered him his hand and said “Come on, I will show you the house.” Lando couldn’t get out of his amazement any more, while Carlos did lead him through his incredible house. His mouth and eyes widened even more after every room and it was almost wrong about how perfect everything looked.</p><p>Finally, Carlos did lead him outside into his big garden, which did look as perfect as the rest of his house and while Lando’s eyes were still fixed on the pool in the middle, Carlos called “Pinon!” Just when the younger one had wanted to ask his friend what that meant, a dog came running around the corner and directly at Carlos.</p><p>The Spaniard got onto his knees, shortly before the dog reached him and finally ruffed his fur and stroked him behind his ear. “Hey, there you little bastard. You were probably sleeping in the shadow again, right? But I have to show you someone now.” Carlos spoke to the dog, who wiggled excited with his tail.</p><p>“Look, that’s Lando. Go and greet him.” Carlos ordered the dog and latest now Lando understood. That was his dog. Lando imitated his friend and got on his knees as well to greet the dog, but he sure wasn’t ready for the wild greeting he got from the young dog.</p><p>He easily pushed him to the ground and licked all excited Lando’s cheeks, who just laid there, let him do it and giggled happily. “Pinon. Why are you always that stormy?” Carlos reprimanded his dog, before he helped his friend out of his captivity.</p><p>“He seems to like you.” The Spaniard admitted, before he threw Pinon’s favourite toy into the air, so the dog could catch it. “Yeah, he obviously does.” Lando answered, while his friend did help him onto his feet again.</p><p>Suddenly their eyes did connect and neither of them was able to look away again. Maybe Lando did try to imitate Pinon now, when the gratefulness suddenly washed over his body and he almost jumped at his team-mate out of pure happiness. He wrapped his arms around Carlos like a snake, pulled him down at his high and he could finally cover his Spanish lips harshly with his.</p><p>The older one was totally surprised about the wildness first, he hadn’t expected something like that, but finally he gave in and kissed Lando back. Carlos let his finger disappear inside his friend’s curls, while one of the young racer’s arms still stayed around his neck to make sure he won’t pull away anytime soon and with the other he did frame his face, feeling his beard tickle under his palm.</p><p>It was a long, sloppy kiss, but it was still perfect and they both only pulled away, when breathing became a problem. Breathless they rested their foreheads against each other and they did smile and shine wildly at each other. “It’s so unfair to finally have you back and not being able to kiss you.” Lando told him truthfully, getting a chuckle from Carlos in response.</p><p>“But now you can kiss me whenever you want. I mean, whenever you want when we are here. I’m so happy to finally have you close again.” The Spaniard admitted, before he pulled his head away just to kiss Lando’s soft lips for one more time.</p><p>“I know, me too. And when will we finally have sex?” Lando said out of nowhere like it was the most normal thing ever. First shocked, Carlos didn’t know if he had just heard him right, but when he got his friend’s serious expression, he got it that he had meant that indeed all serious.</p><p>Even if he had wanted, the older one couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. Lando’s cheeks flushed, even when he did frown at his friend and asked “What’s so funny about that? It was only a question.” Carlos whipped the tears from the corner of his eyes away, before he bit down onto his lower lip to force himself to stop laughing.</p><p>“I know, mi corazon. I know. It’s just.. We have so much time. Why don’t we go for a walk first and I will show you the area a little?” Lando did pout in response, but still he finally nodded agreeing his head. “But only if Pinon comes with us.” The dog lifted his head by his name, after he had watched the two of them over the last minutes. And once again in his life, Carlos wished to know what his dog was thinking at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, after months I was able to write and post the first chapter of my promised continue.<br/>I'm really sorry it took me so long.<br/>It's sounds actually stupid, when not even wrong, but I have got the final inspiration when Carlos has announced to drive for Ferrari in the next season.<br/>I know, but I sometimes really don't know myself how my brain actually works 🤷🏼♀️<br/>I still hope you did like the first chapter 🙂❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together with Pinon, Carlos showed Lando the area near his house. After an about twenty-minutes walk, they reached a little village, where he invited him for some ice cream under the cool shadow of a big tree in the garden of a sweet, old coffee house.</p><p>It was a nice afternoon, but Lando couldn’t enjoy it fully. He was kind of nervous, unbalanced, even shaking. He would have preferred it to have first sex, get over his first time, and following spend some quality time with Carlos. He would have enjoyed it much more this way.</p><p>Now he always had to think about it. How it will be, when they will finally do it. How they will do it, how it will be. Will he disappoint Carlos? He just wanted it to happen. Best right now. But Lando obviously had to wait till the evening, because they strolled through the little village for some more, before they made their way back to the Spaniard’s house.</p><p>And also when they had finally arrived there, Lando still needed to be patient for some more. While Carlos prepared some sandwiches for dinner, the young Brit was outside in his garden and played with Pinon. He repeated to throw his favourite toy into the distance, after the dog had brought it back to him every time, but he only did so half-hearted.</p><p>His thoughts were far away, while he sat there and didn’t even notice the gorgeous sunset in front of him. Lando couldn’t enjoy this all here. He also couldn’t really follow his friend’s tries to form a conversation during having dinner. The younger one only had one thing running through his head any more and even when he had wanted it so badly before, he still became more and more nervous, tensed and restless with every moment.</p><p>If he was serious, he also had trouble to get the well-prepared sandwich from Carlos down his throat. Because he also felt kind of sick, the closer they got to the point where Lando expected his friend to lead him into his bedroom and finally take his virginity from him.</p><p>But Carlos obviously had other plans with him, when he returned into the garden and set down right next to him again, after he had brought the dirty dishes inside. Absently and with trembling hands, Lando stroked the dog behind its ears, while he tried to control his nerves.</p><p>Of course, his friend had noticed his state. He had already noticed it, since they had left the house in the afternoon. But till now he had kept quiet, had waited for Lando to tell him what did bother him. Was he really so keen to finally have his first time? Had he maybe only come to here because of it? Would he fly back home the next day, after it would have happened?</p><p>Carlos eyed his team-mate from the corner of his eyes for some more. No, there had to be something else. He knew Lando already well enough for that. He was so excited when they had arrived here, but after their kiss he was so quiet and thoughtful. Since then, they hadn’t kissed again or touched it other.</p><p>Sure, most of the afternoon they had been in public, where they couldn’t simply kiss or touch each other like they wanted, but even after they had come home, Lando didn’t even dare to look at him any more. Maybe he had changed his mind, maybe he already regretted it to come to his place. Maybe he wasn’t so sure about this all here any more.</p><p>Gently Carlos finally laid his palm on top of his friend’s knee, who jumped by the touch and looked up at him with big eyes. “Lando.” He began to speak softly. “What’s wrong? What bothers you?” Because the younger one was never a good liar, he tried to avoid his eyes, when he did response “Nothing. Everything is good.”</p><p>The Spaniard sighted, not because he was laid to, more because Lando obviously didn’t trust him enough to tell him the truth. Finally, he pulled his hand away from him, before he leaned forward to support his elbows on his knees and tried to catch his friend’s eyes.</p><p>But Lando pretended like his socks were more interesting than the beautiful brown eyes watching him so intense at the moment. “Lando.” Carlos tried it once more. “I can see something is wrong with you. Don’t you like it here? Don’t you feel comfortable? Do you want to get back home?”</p><p>Slowly Lando’s eyes wandered from his socks up to his team-mate’s so understanding eyes, but even after seconds he still wasn’t able to form the words to describe his feelings. “You got it that this here isn’t what you have wanted, right? It’s okay. You don’t need to be nervous any more. Nothing will happen tonight, especially nothing you don’t want to happen. If you want, we can check to get you a flight back home tomorrow or if you want you can stay for some days. We could have some fun together. But if you don’t want, it’s also okay. You don’t have to feel this way.”</p><p>With big eyes and a lightly opened mouth the young Brit was staring up at him. Carlos had obviously got it right, but then Lando taught him better, when he answered him still all unsure “No, it’s not.. like that. I really want to spend time with you and I also like it here. But.. I just.. can’t enjoy it. At least not yet. Why can’t we just.. you know.. first?”</p><p>Carlos frowned at his younger friend, he couldn’t really follow his thoughts, maybe because he was too confused for it. “Why are you so keen on having sex as quickly as possible? Is it the only reason why you have wanted to come to my place so urgently?” Carlos asked his friend and he had to admit he was a little shocked and also disappointed about that and he also couldn’t hide so through his voice.</p><p>But when he noticed the way Lando’s cheeks began to burn and he tried to avoid his eyes once again in shame, he breathed deep inside his lungs, before he said with a softer voice than before “I can understand you, mi corazon. I can really understand it why you finally want to have your first time. You are excited, nervous and tensed about it and you just want it to happen, but it’s not that easy. Sure, we could make it easy and just do it, but I don’t want it to be easy. Not for your first time. Your first time should be something special, something you should look back with good feelings and not like something rushed, so you can also finally say you had sex.”</p><p>“It’s not because of that.” The younger one finally muttered almost inaudible. At last, he had said something, hopefully he won’t stop with it now, Carlos thought to himself. “What’s then the reason, mi corazon. Tell me.” Even when the older one wanted it so badly, but still he held himself back and didn’t touch his younger team-mate, because he also didn’t like that before. Unsure Lando bit down onto his lip, while he played all nervously with the hem of his shirt. “It’s because I want you.” Lando told him with a small, very quiet voice.</p><p>“And you can have me, but not already five minutes after you have arrived. We have so much time, Lando, the whole next seven days long.” Carlos tried to explain to him. He could remember when he was in his friend’s age. He was also very excited and if he was serious also pretty horny all the time, but still. The Spaniard thought Lando’s first time should be something special, better than his.</p><p>“You don’t understand.” Lando whispered and this time he even searched for his friend’s eyes. All confused, Carlos frowned down at him. He just couldn’t get clever out of their conversation. Until the younger one finally told him the truth.</p><p>“You have said you will only be my boyfriend, after we will have sex and I will like it. But I already know right now that I will like it, because my first time will be with you. And I want you, Carlos. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to call you mine and be together with you.”</p><p>“Oh, mi corazon. Come here, you muppet.” The Spaniard whispered in response, after he had gazed down in awe to him. He just had to open his arms a little, to find the younger one against his chest already in the next second. Carlos cradled him softly in his arms, rubbed his hand over his back and kissed the top of his head, before he explained to him</p><p>“I really didn’t mean it like that, mi corazon. You don’t have to sleep with me, to be together with me. I have just wanted to make it easier for you. I have wanted you to try it first and save you from the experience to break up, because you got it that this wasn’t what you wanted. I have just wanted to make it easier for you, not more difficult and complicated than it already is. Please, just forget about that. I’m yours and only yours. No one will take me away from you, till you are one hundred per cent sure. My attention is all yours. I promise. And now please get this thought out of your head that you have to sleep with me first. We will make ourselves a nice time in the next few days, you will see. And we won’t force anything to happen, alright? There is no pressure. What wants to happen, will happen, okay?”</p><p>Lando nodded in his arms, before he glanced up at him and did response a small “Okay.” Carlos had to smile to himself, because his younger team-mate was really way too loveable, also when he felt sorry for him. It really wasn’t his intention to give him so much pressure. Which did lead him to the next question.</p><p>“Tell me, mi corazon and please be serious. Did you only want to sleep with me because you thought it was the only way to have my full attention or maybe also because you really wanted it? Because if you don’t want it, then we..” But he couldn’t even end his sentence, when Lando interrupted him with “No, I really wanted. I mean, I really want it. It’s just..”</p><p>“..you got a little nervous, right?” Carlos ended the sentence for him, his voice full of sympathy, while he had his nose buried inside his curls and inhaled his friend’s familiar scent. “Yeah. I was afraid about that I will make something wrong or not good enough for you. And you don’t want to continue, that you will want me to leave and you don’t want to be my boyfriend. I don’t know.” Lando whispered against his chest and based on his voice, the older one could tell his friend was pretty close to tears.</p><p>To prevent those tears to fall over the edge and make him so even more sad, the Spaniard lifted Lando’s chin, so their eyes could met and he told him all slowly and caring “You exactly know that’s not true, mi corazon. I’m aware about that this is all new for you and really no one is born a master. Everyone had to start by zero, also me. Do you really think I didn’t have the same thoughts running through my head before my first time? Don’t you think I was all insecure, nervous, when not even frightened? I was, mi corazon, and if I’m serious, you are taking it way better than I have back then. But you really don’t have to worry about anything, because you have me. I will watch out for you, I will take it easy and slowly, okay?”</p><p>Carlos’ index finger still supported Lando’s chin, when he nodded agreeing his head and he could see deep in his eyes the relief, but also the trust the younger one was willing to give him. “And now forget about it, mi corazon. Relax, enjoy the evening, enjoy your holidays, enjoy being yourself. There is really not wrong about being young, insecure and inexperienced. We will take it step by step and if you shouldn’t like something, it’s also okay. There is really nothing you have to worry about. Head up, mi corazon. We will have a good time the next few days.”</p><p>And then there it was, what Carlos had missed so much. Lando smiled up at him and even when it was only a small, still lightly shy smile, it still warmed up his heart from the bottom to the top. “Thank you, Carlos. I was stupid.” Lovingly the older one framed his friend’s face and stroked his soft cheeks with his thumbs, while he also smiled all tenderly at him.</p><p>“No, you weren’t, mi corazon. It’s normal to have all these feelings, but please don’t ever forget about that I won’t ever hurt you. You can trust me, because I love you, my little one.” Latest now, Lando did shine again, when he beamed up at him and his eyes were sparkling in love drunken.</p><p>“That’s my Lando.” Carlos praised him, after he had eyed him with a tilted head for some moments, taking in that beautiful, young man right in front of him. “I also love you, Carlos. And I do trust you with my whole heart.”</p><p>That was all the Spaniard had needed to hear to finally close the distance between them and bring their lips together. It was a slow, soft kiss. The total opposite to their kiss from a few hours ago. This one was made of trust, love and affection. The older one kissed his lips soft and getting so even the last doubt away.</p><p>They kept on kissing like that and showing each other so the fondness for each other, till breathing became a problem and they had to separate their lips, even when they actually didn’t even want to.</p><p>After Carlos had kissed his breathless friend’s closed eyelids, he rested his forehead against Lando’s while they looked deep into each other’s eyes and he asked himself if the stars above them or his friend’s eyes were shining brighter. It were definitely Lando’s eyes, they over trumped everything, all the stars in the universe and also the bright moon.</p><p>“Can you promise me something, mi corazon?” He whispered, so the young Brit could feel his warm breath against his nose. Agreeing, Lando nodded his head and waited attentive for him to continue.</p><p>“Don’t matter what will happen between the two of us, if it will work out or not, it won’t affect us being team-mates. We won’t keep each other up to follow our dreams. Racing is one thing, but the two of us is another world, alright?”</p><p>Once again the young racer nodded wildly agreeing his head and even said to secure his friend twice “Yes, of course. I promise. These are two worlds and we will keep them separated.” Relieved, the older one smiled down at his friend, before he stroked with the tip of his nose over his.</p><p>“Now that this is cleared, there is another problem.” Carlos told Lando, even when he was still smiling. A little worried the younger one frowned up at him, before the Spaniard cleared it and asked with one eyebrow raised to his hair line “The question about where you will sleep? Do you prefer the guest room or do you maybe want to join me in my soft, cuddly bed?”</p><p>“I think you already know my answer.” Lando winked at him, he had totally forgotten about that they could share a bed this night and won’t have to slip out of the room the next morning, before getting caught. They will be able to cuddle in bed the whole next morning long if they wanted. And the best, they could do so the next six nights.</p><p>“Alright, then I will prepare the guest bed for you.” Carlos pretended like he was lightly offended and he also acted like he didn’t exactly know what his younger friend did want. Just when the Spaniard had wanted to stand up and get inside to prepare the bed like he had just informed him, Lando wrapped his arms around his belly and made him stay so.</p><p>“Nooo. I want to sleep right next to you, in your bed and cuddle you the whole night long and also the next morning as long as possible.” The younger one pleaded with his best puppy eyes, which caused the older one to giggle. “Seems like we have the same opinion here, mi corazon. C’mon, let us move our next kissing session to my bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I'm serious, I have actually planned this chapter to be completely different. But in the end it just turned out to be like this :D <br/>I just have to give Lando one more chapter, before things between Carlos and him will become more serious ;)</p><p>Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it!</p><p>Have a nice Sunday!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is about the first part of their first day in Spain :) enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling asleep after Carlos had kissed your lips soft, but also numb, Lando could add to his list about things he loved the most on this planet. When he had woken up after a long, restful sleep, he found himself laying between the Spaniard’s legs. His chest pressed against the older once trained belly, feeling his still deep breaths under his small body.</p><p>With both of his hands Lando was clasping himself onto his friend and even when he was already awake since a longer time, he still kept his eyes closed and enjoyed this peacefully moment right here. He enjoyed hearing Carlos’ regular breathing, his strong, soothing heartbeat, to feel his belly rise and fall under him, to share one duvet with him, his own body being actually the duvet for him.</p><p>Lando didn’t know how he had ended up here, but he seriously couldn’t care less. Maybe Carlos had pulled him closer and up his own body during the night, because his arm were holding him tight against himself, his arms were crossed at his lower back, so he couldn’t get away without noticing him so. Like Lando would ever do that.</p><p>Or maybe it was Lando himself, who had crawled closer during the night. So close, till he even climbed up at his body and hold himself onto him like the rock in the surf he was for him. The young Brit couldn’t imagine a better morning than this.</p><p>The soft sun beams of a new day were falling through the small, thin spot between the curtains. Everything was so quiet, except Carlos’ comforting breathing and heartbeat. Lando felt so warm everywhere on his body. Not hot and especially not cold. Just warm and so loved.</p><p>At one point Pinon had pocked with his head through the half opened bedroom door to look for his owner. He probably already wanted to start the day, get outside into the garden to play or maybe just wanting something to eat.</p><p>Lando had smiled at the dog, when he saw him looking inside the room like that. What did the dog might think, while he saw them like that? Lando laying on top of Carlos, all cuddled up under one duvet, closer wasn’t possible.</p><p>When Pinon even tilted his head, while he watched the two of them kind of confused, Lando had to giggle to himself and after the dog had spotted his smile, he obviously decided to be able to hold on for some more. About which Lando was pretty happy, because he really didn’t want to leave the bed already now.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, the Spaniard finally began to move under him and the first thing he saw when he opened his still tired eyes was Lando beaming up at him. “Buenos dias, mi corazon.” Carlos greeted him with a sleepy, but not less beautiful smile.</p><p>“Buenos dias.” Lando whispered in return, before he stretched himself to steal a sweet kiss from the Spaniard’s smooth lips. “How was your night?” The older one wanted to know, while he tried to stretch himself a little under the smaller once body. “I have slept like I haven’t since ages. I hope yours was good as well and I haven’t bothered your beauty sleep, while playing your duvet.”</p><p>“Why? Do I look like you have disturbed my beauty sleep?” Carlos wanted to know with raised eyebrows. Lando giggled, his whole body was vibrating on top of him. “No, you look as handsome as always.” He told him sincerely, while his cheeks got that rosy tone.</p><p>“Then everything is alright, because I have also slept pretty well tonight. I love feeling you so close. If you want, you could play my duvet for every night from now on. I would even pay you for it.”</p><p>They did spend half of the morning in bed. Lying around all lazily, talking about everything and nothing, giggling and dreaming. At one point Lando was laying sprawled out diagonal over the mattress. His head was hanging over the edge, while Carlos was sitting against the headboard of the bed, Lando’s feet on his lap.</p><p>The Spaniard once said he really didn’t have a foot fetish, but his team-mate’s little baby feet and his tiny toes made him overthink it sometimes. Carlos also adored his smooth legs, but that was another thing.</p><p>Thank God, Lando wasn’t too ticklish, so the Spaniard could touch his feet and even play with his toes. All sweetly the younger one giggled, while Carlos did count his toes. He had started by his big toe and went on like that, rolling them between his fingertips a little or pulling softly onto them. Carlos adored to hear the younger one chuckling like that, his laughs and smiles always warmed up his heart.</p><p>He had just counted the fourth toe, when he said out of nowhere all shocked “Oh my God.” Worried about what was wrong or what had happened, Lando pulled his head back up and supported himself on his elbow, while he frowned at the older one who looked completely frightened.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Lando asked a little scared himself as well now, when he saw the older one like that. Just when he had wanted to pull his feet away from Carlos’ lap to sit up properly, the Spaniard looked him dead into the eyes and caused him so to hold on. All seriously he explained “Maybe I’m wrong, but if not I have to tell you that you only have four.”</p><p>Now all confused the young Brit looked at him, because he had no clue about what he was talking about. Had Carlos maybe become crazy? “Wait, before you freak out, I will check it one more time.” Like a doctor, Carlos looked down at his feet still laying on top of his lap and inspected them all closely.</p><p>“Aha!” He finally said triumphed. “Here is the little, fifth toe of yours. Because it’s that tiny I couldn’t see it first.” The Spaniard announced all seriously, while he also rubbed his little toe between his fingers and before he could respond anything to his friend’s craziness, Carlos began to tickle his feet at the next moment. And this time Lando had to laugh from the volume of his lungs.</p><p>Until he moved like a snake under the Spaniard’s quick, nimble fingers, which had wandered up to his rips now, tears were already running down his cheeks, when Carlos was finally finished with his torture and stopped his last laughs with pressing his lips against the younger once.</p><p>“You are so cute. You know that, mi corazon?” Even when it was a question, Lando couldn’t answer, because his belly did hurt from laughing that much and he was also still breathless, but also from the kiss they had just shared.</p><p>Suddenly they could both hear a whine next to them. Pinon was sitting right next to the bed and he seemed like he had enough about waiting for his owner and his giggling guest to stand up on their own and make him something to eat.</p><p>“Pinon is right, we should better get out of bed now.” Carlos announced, while he already got up to stroke his dog behind its ear to calm down his nerves. “What have you planned for today?” Lando sat down onto his legs, while he looked with the same puppy eyes like Pinon up at him.</p><p>“We will go cycling.” That really wasn’t what Lando had expected. He had actually wanted to lie around in the shadow all day long. Cool down in the pool and kiss the Spaniard’s lips. Yeah, he definitely wanted to do that.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, mi corazon. I have taken myself this whole week free to show you some parts of my life. Don’t worry, I’m sure you will like it.” Carlos tried to cheer up his mood, when he saw Lando pouting up at him, his puppy eyes getting even bigger while doing so.</p><p>Even in the short time, the older one already knew what a kiss could do to the younger one, so he lifted his chin with his thumb and index finger and placed a long, soft kiss onto his still in a pout formed lips.</p><p>Carlos also winked at him, before he let go, even when best Lando had wanted to pull him back into bed. He didn’t want to go cycling, he didn’t want to sweat and do sports. He already did that the whole year long.</p><p>But if he was serious the kiss and also the wink his team-mate had just given him and the fact that his empty belly was growling, finally gave him the motivation to also drag himself out of bed. “Alright! But only if Pinon comes with us!” Lando shouted after Carlos, before he followed him downstairs.</p><p>They made an about one-hour drive with their mountain bikes up a dirt road. It was cloudy and luckily not that hot and Pinon had really come with them and had his fun while running next to their bikes.</p><p>Lando was surprised, after Carlos’ had stopped his bike, when they had obviously reached to where he had wanted to take him and he finally saw the view right in front of him. Because it had gone constantly uphill a little, the young Brit hadn’t even noticed how high on altitude they had become during their drive.</p><p>But the view they got made him speechless for some moments. “I told you, you will like it.” Carlos said triumphed, while watching his positive shocked and overwhelmed expression. After the older one had pulled down his bag, he also took in that beautiful view right in front of them.</p><p>They had a great view over the wide land, if Lando wouldn’t know it better he would say he even saw Britain from here. The land had a pretty shape, the colours were beautiful. Some green from the grass and trees, some dark yellow from the sand and gravel. Some colour points in between from blooming trees, fields of flowers, houses and roofs.</p><p>The ocean on the horizon had the same colour as the sky. Lando really couldn’t tell where the ocean did end and the horizon began. It was really beautiful, quiet and so peacefully here and the younger one did slowly understand why Carlos preferred it to be here in Spain, instead of rainy London.</p><p>“I come to here whenever I have to think about something. When I need my peace and just want to admire this beautiful view. You should see it with the sun raising up right there on the horizon. It’s so pretty.” Carlos pointed at the spot on the horizon, where the sun began the new day and coloured the whole country in a warm orange, yellow and soft red.</p><p>“I would also like to see that once.” Lando announced, which caused the older one to frown at him, before he said amused “I could barely bring you out of bed this morning and you really want to tell me know you would stand up voluntary while it’s still dark outside to get on your bike and ride up to here just to see the sunrise?”</p><p>“If you had told me before about how beautiful it’s here, I maybe would have already today.” Lando told him and both knew it wasn’t true. At least not for today, but he still wanted to do that, he still wanted to see it with his own eyes.</p><p>Carlos looked all sceptical at the younger one for some more, before he smiled at him and said “C’mon. Let us drink something. You have to stay hydrated.” While they emptied their bottles and Pinon was drinking right next to them from the bowl Carlos had taken with him as well, they looked silently into the distance.</p><p>The Spaniard showed his team-mate with his finger where his house was and Lando was lightly surprised about how far away they had driven. Carlos also showed him the direction of where his parent’s place was behind the hill, the little village they had been yesterday and also some other places.</p><p>Finally they got onto their bikes again and the older one brought them to their next and final destination of their day. It was way closer to Carlos’ place and because most of their ride went downhill anyway, they got there pretty quickly.</p><p>It was a little, remote beach in the middle of nowhere. Once again Lando looked at it with big eyes and a lightly opened mouth. That was exactly the refreshment he had needed so urgently right now, after it had got hotter when the clouds had gone away.</p><p>They placed their bikes and stuff in the shadow under one of their trees, when Lando got it that he hadn’t any swim shorts with him. He hadn’t anything with him at all if he was serious. Carlos had carried the big bag with him all the time and suddenly conjured his light blue swim shorts out of it.</p><p>Lando’s smile grew even bigger, because his team-mate really thought about everything. But to his defence, he hadn’t known where they would go and what they would do there, while Carlos had exactly known it, he had made the plan for today. Even when seconds before he had taken his swim shorts all happily from his friend, the younger one looked nervously and shy around himself now.</p><p>“No one can see you here, mi corazon. But if you want, you can change behind one of the trees.” Carlos offered softly, like always he got his discomfort and even more important why he did feel this way. It wasn’t only about that some stranger could see him naked, it was more about that Carlos would see him naked.</p><p>So Lando did quickly hide himself behind one of the trees and when he came back Carlos was already changed as well. He hadn’t even wasted one thought about checking it first, if he was already dressed again. Just thinking about that he could have seen the Spaniard naked, caused his cheeks to blush a little.</p><p>When they were both finally ready, they didn’t waste one more moment to dive into the cool water. Also Pinon followed them into the fresh wet. They cooled the dog with the water and also themselves, before they got back to their place under the tree.</p><p>Carlos did spread out two blankets for them, it was way too hot now to dry themselves anyway. They let the salty drops on their skin get dried by the soft breeze. Lando was looking with big eyes about all the items the older one was taking out of his bag. For some moments the younger one felt stupid for letting his team-mate carry all that on his own the whole time long, while he had just carried his phone inside his pocket.</p><p>Only while Carlos unpacked the already prepared sandwiches for their picnic, Lando got it how hungry their trip had made him. Pinon also got his late lunch next to them, while the two team-mates enjoyed their sandwiches, tomatoes, paprika and cucumber. With their bellies being full, they laid back and listened with closed eyes to the sound of the waves nearby. Within seconds the two of them and also Pinon, laying under Lando’s had, had dozed off to that calming sound.</p><p>When Lando woke up from his nap, he needed some moments to remember about where he was. Why did he feel sand under his palm? Why did he hear the ocean? Why was there this warm breeze floating over his nose? Why did his skin smell so sun kissed?</p><p>And then he remembered about everything again. He was in Spain, by Carlos. They did spend one whole week together here. Lando also remembered about today, about what they had experienced and seen so far. About the beautiful view he had showed to him, about the lonely beach.</p><p>Just these memories made him open his eyes quickly, because he didn’t want to miss just one second of their time together, he couldn’t wait to see more. But all he did see was an empty place next to him.</p><p>Where was Carlos? And Pinon was gone as well. Did he have left him alone here? No, Carlos would never do that, besides his whole stuff was still here under the shadow. Slowly and still a little sleepy, the young Brit finally sat up and looked around himself.</p><p>His eyes easily found his favourite Spaniard and the view he had seen before was nothing compared to what he spotted right now. Lando gasped in shock and couldn’t close his mouth any more, while he stared at Carlos enjoying himself in the water.</p><p>Even when the water did only hide his team-mate’s under legs at the moment, Lando could still tell he had taken a swim not that long ago, because his trained and so perfectly tanned body was still lightly wet and did shine under the bright sun.</p><p>His hair was wet as well and with an already practiced hand move the older one pulled his mane back, but didn’t complain about the single, dark strains hanging still into his pretty face afterwards. Carlos did play with Pinon, did throw him a small branch into the distance, before the dog brought it back to him to repeat it all over again.</p><p>At one point the Spaniard chased after the dog and when he was close enough he splashed him with the cool water. Finally Pinon seemed to have enough and rolled himself in the sand, while Carlos watched his dog doing so.</p><p>He had rested his hands at his waist, giving so the view free for Lando to look at his perfect trained torso, his strong upper arms, his broad shoulders, his six-pack and the pretty V under his belly bottom. Lando asked himself what would wait for him, if he would follow that V downwards. Downwards between Carlos’ powerful legs and that well-trained V.</p><p>Lando was still staring at his friend, so he hadn’t even noticed that the Spaniard had stopped to watch his dog and instead did watch him in amusement right now. While the young Brit still eyed him and wetted his suddenly so dry feeling lips with his tongue, he also didn’t notice Carlos coming closer.</p><p>And the splash of cool water he also only noticed, when it was already too late. Lando squeaked out when the water throw him out of his nice daydreams and Carlos laughed at him. “For what was that for? I was dreaming.” The younger one explained, but at the same time he was also glad about the refreshment.</p><p>His counterattack wasn’t long in coming, when he ran into the ocean and splashed Carlos as well. “That’s even why. You can’t stare at me like that. At least not when were not alone.” Lando stopped his attack for some moments, so he could look around himself.</p><p>“But we are alone.” He complained confused and Pinon really didn’t count any more. He had already seen them doing worse. “Yeah, now we are. But you shouldn’t get used to. You know, not that someone will get sceptical at the paddock or the team.”</p><p>Caught and also guilty, Lando bit down onto his lip, while he lowered slowly his head. He looked up again, when he felt Carlos’ hand laying on his shoulder “It’s okay, mi corazon. I haven’t meant you can’t look at me, but just don’t make it that obvious. I could see you drooling even from here.”</p><p>Lando splashed his team-mate with some more water in response, before they both began kind of a war. Also Pinon joined them unwanted at one point. Carlos took their play as invitation to touch his friend, wrap his arms around him from behind to push him up into the air, so if they should really get watched, no one would get sceptical. Finally, when the three of them were all breathless, they sat down at the shore and looked at the wide ocean.</p><p>They weren’t sitting too close, but way too wide away for Lando’s liking. How much he would have liked to lay his head against the Spaniards shoulder now. How much he would have liked it to take his hand, interlace their fingers and rob with his thumb over the back of his hand.</p><p>But they couldn’t and Lando also knew that. So he pulled his legs closer against his chest, so he could rest his chin on top of his knees. They sat like that for a while, till Lando moved his head, so he could watch Carlos’ profile.</p><p>Of course the older one did feel his eyes on him, before he moved his head as well and gifted him a lovely smile. The young Brit could only return it and at least for now he could take in the handsome man right in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Come with me, mi corazon. I want to show you something.” The older one finally said and pulled Lando out of his daydreams once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yes, and one more thing......</p><p> </p><p>.....it's finally</p><p>RaCe WeEeEeEk!!!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that it took me so long, but here is finally the next chapter! 😉 Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinon had to stay back at the beach and take care of their belongings, while Lando followed Carlos into the ocean. They did swim for a while, along the stony coastline, till they got around a corner and Lando could spot a small inlet in the middle of the stones.</p><p>When they were close enough, the younger one could finally spot a little cave in the rock face. That must be the place his friend wanted to show him. And really, Carlos swam directly into the direction of it, after he had looked over his shoulder to make sure his younger team-mate still followed him.</p><p>The Spaniard gifted him one of his gorgeous smiles, before he kept on swimming till the water was shallowed enough and he slowly made his way up to the cave. Carlos offered him his hand, while Lando tried to make his way over the slimy stones up to where the older one was already waiting for him. “Be careful by the stones. They can be pretty slippery.” With Carlos’ help, also the younger one made it up there and looked around himself with big eyes and a half opened mouth.</p><p>It was comfortable cool inside the little cave, the view over the wide, never ending ocean was almost slushy and expect the waves crashing against the stones it was so peacefully and quiet here. A place Lando had never been before. He was fascinated about it, but best of all they were all alone here.</p><p>“My grandparents had a place not that far away from here. When we were younger my sister, Caco and some of my friends got to this place here. It was more or less our secret hiding place.” Carlos explained and looked around himself as well. So many memories were here, memories he should definitely think about more often from time to time.</p><p>Then his dark brown eyes landed on Lando and like him before he had probably also just realized about them being safe here and overall also alone. Slowly he came closer to where the young Brit was standing and Lando’s body was screaming for some attention.</p><p>Lando already knew that smirk on his lips oh too well, he exactly knew what will happen next, but he still felt his heart racing inside his chest, when the Spaniard closed the gap between their lips and he could feel his warm flesh pressing against his own. Carlos cupped his face with both of his hands, while the younger one still sometimes didn’t know what to do with his own hands.</p><p>He finally rested them lightly shaking at his friend’s sides and let himself getting sink deeper into the long, slow kiss. When Carlos lightly pulled away again, Lando was already breathless and his lips did pound from all the attention they had got. But still he wanted more, it still wasn’t enough attention for him.</p><p>Lovely the older one smiled down at his friend, pulled away some wet curls hanging into his pretty face, while some of Carlos’ own dark mane did stick against his forehead. But Lando couldn’t do anything else than looking up at him and admire his beauty.</p><p>The Spaniard seemed to search for something deep inside his eyes and in the end he even seemed to have found about what he was searching for, when he smirked to himself all satisfied. He leaned slowly closer for one more time. The kiss was as soft and tender like the last, Lando enjoyed every second of it, while his eyes were closed and he really tried to give Carlos the same feelings back.</p><p>But even if he had wanted to prevent himself from it, he still couldn’t have stopped himself from jumping and opening his eyes in reflex, when he suddenly felt the Spaniard’s tongue press all carefully against his closed mouth. Carlos was already looking right down at him, when their eyes met. He had probably wanted to see his reaction and how he felt about it.</p><p>And if Lando was serious, he was first shocked about it, but when he saw how dark his friend’s eyes had suddenly become, but also how trustworthy and lovely they still were, he gave him his permission, when he slowly opened willingly his mouth for him.</p><p>They studied each other’s eyes for some more, while Carlos softly licked his lips open, so he could make his way inside the younger once mouth, to discover it, to take a taste of his sweetness.</p><p>Lando could feel the older one smiling all happily against his own lip, while his tongue did slowly slide into his mouth and caused him so to shiver in a good kind of way. When Carlos’ eyes finally fluttered shot, so did Lando’s and he gave in that feeling completely.</p><p>Like always he let Carlos the commando, because he trusted him fully and he also exactly knew that his friend knew what he was doing. And God, he really knew what he had to do with his tongue. Lando just let get himself kissed that way, because it felt so amazing.</p><p>Always, when he had thought about making out, he was kind of disgusted, but right now with the right man it did feel so great and he finally understood why people were doing it, why they loved it and what it caused to your body.</p><p>Being half in trance, the young Brit let himself get lead over to the stony wall, where Carlos did press him softly against. His palms didn’t frame his face any more, instead he had one hand lowered to the back of his neck, where he let his fingers slide into his still lightly wet curls, while his other hand was floating over his side, causing goose bumps wherever his clever fingertips were touching his skin.</p><p>And all Lando could do was to somehow hold himself onto the Spaniard, trying to not get fainted from that feeling and taking at this moment to remember it for the rest of his life. He was holding his breath the whole time long, without even knowing it and Lando would have probably passed out, if Carlos wouldn’t have separated their bodies again.</p><p>“Breathe, mi corazon.” The older one whispered with a smile on his glistening lips. Lando followed his advice and finally breathed deep inside his lungs again, while his whole body was shaking in excitement.</p><p>The Spaniard smiled in admiration down at the younger one and said with the same swollen lips like Lando had “I hope that was enough attention for you, my little attention addicted boy. At least for the next hour.” The Spaniard winked, before he leaned down once again to cover his lips for one more time with a soft, sweet kiss.</p><p>Lando had never thought about what he will respond after he will have made out for the first time in his life. But he sure as hell had never expected it to response with a bad hiccup. All his throat left was a high-pitched hic, which caused to get his cheeks even more blushed.</p><p>Carlos smiled down at him and chuckled, before he stroked over his from the kiss flushed cheek, pitched it softly and whispered “We should go back to Pinon, mi corazon. Come on. But don’t worry, there are plenty more kisses from where this has come from.”</p><p>The Spaniard winked at him playfully again, before he took his hand and did lead him slowly into the water, otherwise Lando would have probably kept leaned against the wall like a cave painting for the rest of his life. His lips still left little hics, while his heart was racing inside his chest and he really tried to process about what had just happened.</p><p>Latest when they were in the cool waves again, he got back to life and could finally join Carlos with the same wide grin, followed by a happy giggle. Lando was kind of proud about himself and his first kiss of this kind. And he was more than just delighted. He was over the moon and really couldn’t wait for the next kiss of this calibre.</p><p>But for now he had to wait a little longer for the next one, but it made everything just even more exciting and Lando also couldn’t wait any more to feel his friend’s tongue against his again and all those nice feelings Carlos’ touches had caused him to feel.</p><p>Pinon was already waiting for them on the beach and together the three of them got back to their shady place to snack some fruits the older one had also carried with him in the bag.</p><p>While the young Brit nibbled on some water melon, he looked thoughtfully into the distance, being quite already since a longer time. When he also began to draw absently little nothing with his index finger into the warm, soft sand next to him, Carlos knew something was wrong.</p><p>“Are you okay, mi corazon? You are so quiet suddenly.” The Spaniard would lie if he would say he wasn’t worried about maybe having done something wrong to kiss him like that without any warnings. Maybe it had been too soon, maybe Lando didn’t like it, maybe he was too pushy and had forced him to something he wasn’t feeling comfortable with.</p><p>“It’s just..” Unsure the young Brit toyed with the line of his waistband, before he finally said out loud about he was thinking the last few minutes “You have said you were at that place, at your hiding place, often when you were younger. Before me, have you also already brought someone else to here and you have maybe also kissed her or him there as well as you have kissed me?”</p><p>Lando felt stupid to ask this, but he couldn’t help himself. Just the thought about the big anonym made him feel sick and jealous. He always liked it that Carlos was way more experienced than him, but right now he felt sad about it. While Carlos would be his first one in everything, Lando himself would be only one of many, or at least not his first one.</p><p>Even when he hadn’t said that thoughts out loud, the older one still got them, he always did. And he could also understand why his friend was feeling this way, why these thoughts made him sad and had washed his good mood away.</p><p>To catch his eyes, before he will try to explain, Carlos crawled over to Lando’s blanket and kneeled down right in front of him, before he told him with a soft voice “Lando, look. I know what you mean and I also know how you feel. But even when some things we will do won’t be our both first times, there will still be things we will both experience for the first time.”</p><p>Carlos paused, waited for Lando to look up at him. But he didn’t, still way too ashamed and upset for doing so. Until the Spaniard went on and his eyes instantly snapped up to his, when he told him “Like our kiss from before. You were the first and you will also be the only one I will ever kissed there, mi corazon. I promise. That was also my first time.”</p><p>“Really?” The younger one looked up at him with big, doe eyes. “Really, mi corazon. Don’t worry about that any more. And even if it shouldn’t have been my first time by the next time we experience something together, we can still make better memories than the last I have made, so I will forget about them and only think about you any more. Don’t be jealous or sad, mi corazon. You really have no need to feel like that. You are so much better than all of them together. Te amo.”</p><p>In the second the worries had left his body and the relief had replaced that heavy, awful feeling, Lando crashed into the Spaniard’s arms to get cuddled till even the last doubts were gone. “Te amo, Carlos. Te amo.”</p><p>The Spaniard held him close for some long moments, nosing his curls and placing plenty of kisses into his hair, before Lando pulled away just enough to beam up at the older one.</p><p>“I’m sorry about being this way. It’s just.. you know.. so many things all at once.” Lando tried to explain, even when this friend already understood his feelings and thoughts any way. “I know, mi corazon. I know. That’s why we will take it slow. But tell me, do you liked the kiss?”</p><p>Carlos pressed his nose into his friend’s already lightly blushed cheek again, before he kissed the warm, soft skin there, which caused the younger one to giggle. “What do you think?” Lando asked, followed by a high-pitched hic once again.</p><p>“According to your reddened cheeks and your hiccup, I think you have maybe liked the kiss a little.” Carlos suspected, while he eyed his younger team-mate with a wide grin. “Yeah. <em>Hic</em>. Maybe a little.” Lando told him sincerely, while his cheeks blushed even more because he didn’t know why he had that annoying hiccup again, while just thinking about his friend’s tongue inside his mouth. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>Amused the older one ruffled his curls and before he pulled away, Carlos let his hand slide down to his face, so he could stroke with the back of his fingers over his cheek all proudly, heating them up so even more.</p><p>While they ate the rest of the fruits, Carlos taught Lando some Spanish card game. They also went for a swim into the ocean for some more or just laid all lazily in the sun and talked about everything that popped into their heads.</p><p>With dawn, they packed their stuff together and finally made their way back to the Spaniard’s place. After both had showered and have tried to get rid of most of the sand, being on places sand should never be, Carlos made dinner for them.</p><p>After eating it by sunset in the garden and following taking care of the dishes, the two of them ended up with watching some show on Netflix, while cuddling on the couch. Because it was Lando’s favourite thing to do and he could finally do everything he wanted with his Spaniard, because they were in privacy and all alone now, he rolled himself onto his body and snuggled himself as close against him as possible.</p><p>Lando rested his chin on top of his hands, while he looked up at the older one through his long laces like an innocent doe and asked him all sweetly “At the cave you have told me that there are even more from where that kiss has come from.” With that one famous eyebrow move of Carlos, he looked down at the younger one spread out on top of his body.</p><p>“So?” The older one teased him, because he already exactly knew about what he wanted to ask him, but still played like he had no idea at all. Lando rolled his eyes, because he knew his cheeks were already blushing again, because just thinking about saying it out loud, was already embarrassing enough for him.</p><p>“Are there more of these kisses or were it just empty promises?” Lando asked now with raised eyebrows as well. “Try your luck and find out.” Carlos did respond playfully, because he obviously wanted the younger one to make the first move now.</p><p>Unsure Lando bit down onto his lip, because he didn’t know how to start. How had Carlos started that kiss, he asked himself all nervously. But the Spaniard finally seemed to have pity with him, when he gently pulled him closer and covered with his smooth lips, Lando’s lightly shaking once.</p><p>They began slowly, tender, almost carefully, till the young racer became used to it and also braver, but still he let his tongue all by himself. So it was up to Carlos once again, but he really didn’t complain about it, when he softly pressed the tip of his tongue against the perfect shape of Lando’s lips.</p><p>This time Carlos and also Lando kept their eyes closed, the younger one was already expecting, already waiting to feel his warm tongue pressing against his closed mouth and this time he also let him slip inside to explore instantly.</p><p>Also this time Lando let his team-mate the upper hand about what was happening, how deep he did slip inside his mouth, the way the tip of their tongues danced together or when he pulled away just to lick inside his mouth in the very next moment again.</p><p>But at one point Carlos pulled his tongue completely away and Lando missed its absence and also the missing taste of him instantly. Instead, they were kissing now hot and open-mouthed and Lando exactly knew his friend was giving him the perfect invite with that to finally push his own tongue past his lips and explore his mouth for the first time.</p><p>And then Lando took his whole courage together, did slowly and carefully let his tongue slip between those thick, smooth lips, just to meet Carlos already familiar tongue on the other end. The young Brit could feel his friend smile into their kiss, being happy and proud about him, which he could only return, while Carlos pulled him even closer.</p><p>Lando didn’t know if he was doing it right, he just tried to copy his team-mate as good as possible, but even when it probably wasn’t perfect and pretty sure also not the best make-out session the Spaniard ever had, it was still amazing, because it was Lando. Because he tried his best, because he was brave enough, because he trusted him enough for it, because he felt comfortable enough for it.</p><p>Absently Carlos let his hands wander up and down his friend’s back, pulling him lightly tighter against his body from time to time. Without even knowing it, Lando held himself strongly onto the shirt of his friend, because he was so nervous and excited. Maybe also afraid about Carlos pulling away too soon, before he was satisfied. Something he probably won’t ever be. He will never get enough of such him and those kisses.</p><p>Just hours ago he was even kind of horrified just thinking about it, but Lando could really imagine doing that for the rest of his life. He knew he still wasn’t a professional in making-out, but Carlos didn’t seem to bother about that. He let him do, he just let him explore and sometimes he also guided him and showed him how to make it feel even better.</p><p>When the younger one was more secure and he thought also already more experienced. He became the urge to need more, about not getting enough any more, when he tried to rob himself up his friend’s body and unwanted their middles pressed against each other. Lando moaned softly, but also unexpected and over all unwanted, into the Spaniard’s mouth, when he felt his friend’s erection press against his own.</p><p>“Sorry.” Lando excused himself instantly, after he had quickly separated their lips and had pulled away. His cheeks weren’t only blushed from the kiss right now, also because he felt ashamed for losing it like that. And because he hadn’t embarrassed himself already enough for tonight, the hiccup came back, when one high-pitched hic left his swollen lips.</p><p>Carlos smiled compassionate at him, before he brushed some wild curls away from his forehead. “You really don’t have to apologize for something like that, mi corazon. It’s okay, it’s natural. And by the way, I also liked it.” Even when Lando’s cheeks did burn even more than they already had before, he still felt relieved about his friend’s words and that he had liked that feeling as well, but in contrast to himself he could keep himself under control.</p><p>The Spaniard kept on eyeing him that one special way Lando already knew way too well. <em>Hic</em>. He knew that a question did form itself inside Carlos’ head at the moment and the ask didn’t let take for too long, when he whispered carefully “Can I ask you something, mi corazon? And I promise I don’t mean it in a teasing kind of way and it’s also not my intention to embarrass you.”</p><p>Lando didn’t like that question already now, but still he nodded his head in agreement. Carlos kept on with stroking his back through his shirt to keep him calm and not too uncomfortable, when he finally asked all carefully “Do you actually know how it works? I mean, having sex?”</p><p>Lando almost choked on his own saliva, when he swallowed thickly. He felt hot and caught instantly and couldn’t look into Carlos’ eyes any more. He avoided his gaze, while he tried to find the right words to answer him. “Of course, I know.” <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>He could feel the Spaniard’s grip against his back getting lighter, like he wanted to show him about being able to get away from this situation every time he wanted. Just that opinion made him stay in the end. “I believe you, mi corazon. But do you also know how to have sex with another man?”</p><p>“Sure.” Lando lied, while he checked the inside of his cheek. Of course, he knew how sex worked or better how it should work, with a girl. But there just couldn’t be much difference, or? It still worked the same way, almost. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>At least he had always thought so and if he was serious he had also never really wasted one thought about it, because a few days ago it seemed like he was the furthest away from his first time than never before.</p><p>Carefully Lando dared to peek up at his friend, just to see him looking down at him with an expectant look, even his right eyebrow was doing that one move, whenever he expected something to hear. “I.. I mean.. there is you.. and me.. and you know.. yeah, like that.” <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>Lando tried to explain, but failed pitifully. Now he looked like a complete idiot in front of Carlos and for the first time since he had arrived here, he wished to have stayed back home for at least so long till he would have figured it out how it actually really worked.</p><p>“Lando.” The Spaniard began softly, getting his discomfort about this topic and he did sound like he wanted to soothe him with some well-meant words, but the younger one was faster, when he said out loud without thinking.</p><p>“Sure, I know. I have already watched some gay pornos.” Lando said and tried to sound as secure as possible. <em>Hic</em>. Even when he didn’t look up at his friend, he could still feel Carlos smiling, maybe he even tried to hold back a laughter.</p><p>“Alright, mi corazon. Then tell me what you have seen.” Carlos demanded now and caused the younger one so to get even more nervous and to feel also even more stupid than he already had before. “I.. They..” But Lando didn’t get any further, before a high-pitched hic was audible once again.</p><p>“Do you always get a hiccup from now on, whenever we are talking about this topic?” Carlos asked amused and this time he was really laughing. The red colour on Lando’s cheeks had reached its maximum. Completely ashamed and embarrassed he tried to hide his face into his friend’s shirt. God, he had never felt that stupid and exposed like right now, even in front of Carlos. And the worst of all, the hiccup didn’t stop, it only became worse.</p><p>“Lando, you really don’t have to feel this way. I just want you to feel secure and comfortable enough by everything we are doing. I also want you to know why we will do some things and why they will feel good for you. There is nothing to be ashamed for. And watching pornos can be nice sometimes, but believe me, mi corazon, they really aren’t like the reality.”</p><p>It was okay for Lando like that, resting his head on top of his friend’s chest, listen to his heartbeat and voice, while he didn’t have to face him. So he kept like that and Carlos also went on, when he tried to explain him “I just want to know how much you know about this all. I want to know when I need to give you even more attention, when I need to take even more care of you or maybe even explain something to you. Please, don’t ever feel embarrassed about asking me anything. There aren’t any stupid or wrong questions at all. I just don’t want you to believe that it’s like in one of the pornos you have seen, it’s so much better even. And I also want you to know about that the first time will probably hurt for you a little.”</p><p>“Hurt?” Lando asked surprised and shocked at the same time, while his head snapped up at his friend, totally forgotten about that he hadn’t wanted to look him into his eyes for the rest of the evening any more. <em>Hic</em>. “Yeah, it probably will.” Carlos told him the truth, while he stroked in a shooting way through his wild curls.</p><p>“But in the pornos I have watched they never looked like it did hurt. And I have only watched one with the title ‘the first time’ or something like that. Because I have wanted to know how it will be.” Lando explained confused, he didn’t understand the world any more.</p><p>Compassionate Carlos smiled down at him and just then the younger one already knew he had done something wrong again. “Lando. That’s exactly what I have meant. Do you really think that was their first time? These are mostly porno actors and if they aren’t, it sure as hell still wasn’t their first time. They only call these videos so that people will watch it. Their first time was already a long time ago and I sure as hell believe they wouldn’t have wanted to get filmed by it.”</p><p>“That also explains why I have seen that one guy in two different videos about his first time. I have thought they were maybe twins.” Lando muttered to himself, feeling even more stupid and inexperienced. <em>Hic</em>. “It’s okay, when you watch such videos, but I don’t want you to get a wrong idea about this all. The first time will probably hurt a little, also mine has. But you don’t have to be worried or even scared about it. I will take good care of you, I promise.”</p><p>Lando nodded understanding, followed by a hic once again. “So, have you liked what you have seen?” Carlos wanted to know from him now, even when best the younger one wanted to change the subject instantly and never ever talk about it again. But still he nodded his head in agreement and his cheeks began to burn once again, just thinking about one of those videos and about that he had jerked himself off, while watching it.</p><p>“That’s nothing bad, mi corazon. It’s even good. You aren’t averse or maybe even disgusted about it. But be serious. You don’t exactly know how it works, right? And it sometimes scares you.” Unsure Lando nodded his head once again, while he looked up at his friend through his lashes and best wanted to hide himself inside the next hole. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>Like always Carlos got his discomfort, before he rolled them over, so Lando was looking at the TV and he did spoon him from behind. So the younger one didn’t have to face him any more, while the Spaniard explained him everything he needed to know into his ear.</p><p>“You really don’t have to be scared about anything, mi corazon. We will go slow, as slow as you need, as slow as you want it to be. There is no pressure or rush necessary. We will try things and find out what you like and if you shouldn’t like something we stop whenever you tell me and we won’t have to do it again. And when you feel really, really ready for it, we can have sex.”</p><p>Comforting Carlos stroked over his flat belly from behind, while he kept on whispering into his ear “At that time you will be already used to my touches, to get touched no one ever has touched you before. You will already even like and enjoy those touches and you also need to trust me fully.”</p><p>“I already do.” Lando told him, while he tried to look back at the older one. Carlos smiled to himself, before he leaned forward to press a sweet kiss on his still hot cheek. “I know, mi corazon. But you need to know that I have to do something, before we will be able to have sex.” The Spaniard hold on there and Lando didn’t know if it was for keeping the tension or if he tried to find the right words for it. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>“I have to open you up.” Carlos finally simply said it out loud and like he had expected, his friend didn’t know about what he was talking about. “What does that mean?” Soothingly the older one let his palm wander up his chest, where he did palm the spot where his heart was wildly raising inside at the moment.</p><p>“That means, that your sweet, innocent butt isn’t ready for taking me now, so I first have to open you up, to stretch your little hole a little for me. With my fingers.” Had he really heard right? Just thinking about it horrified the young Brit. Quickly he tried to rob away from his friend, against which middle he had pressed his butt just seconds ago.</p><p>“With your fingers? Are you sure that’s how it should be, how it works?” Lando asked still shocked, but kept facing the TV instead of the Spaniard. <em>Hic</em>. “Yes. We could also use a dildo, but I think my fingers would be better for your first time. You will probably feel more comfortable with it, but we can work it out and see what feeling you like more. I know it sounds strange and the first few moments it will also feel that way, but I promise you, it will get better and in the end you will even enjoy it. Or are you already feeling disgusted just thinking about it?”</p><p>Sincerely the younger one shook his head, still happy about that his team-mate couldn’t see his face right now, because there wasn’t one millimetre left which didn’t have the colour of an overripe tomato. He actually wasn’t disgusted about it, he just couldn’t imagine it right now. He never had something inside there. What if he won’t like it? <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>“Have you also done that by your first time?” Lando wanted to know now, he will probably feel better if he would now Carlos had also been through the same. “You know, mi corazon, my first time wasn’t that great. That guy didn’t prepare me any way, also because I have lied to him about this being not my first time. If I’m serious, it has hurt a lot, why we will take even more time to open you up and get you ready. But yeah, someone has also already done that by me, so I know how you will feel by your first time.”</p><p>This was kind of reassuring to know, but even when it will scary him even more than this, Lando wanted to know more about what they will do after he had got opened up. “And what will happen then?” <em>Hic</em>. Carefully Carlos wrapped his arm around his friend’s upper body again and tried to pull him closer, before he continued.</p><p>“You will get your first time. All slowly and gently. We will do it in the position you feel the most comfortable with and we won’t do anything crazy like you have maybe already seen in one of the pornos. I will make you feel good, I promise and I will take good care of you, mi corazon. I mean, your first time won’t be the best sex you will ever have, but it also isn’t supposed to be like that. It’s all about trust and closeness. You should feel comfortable, secure and loved, for everything else we still have so much time. I want you to look back at that memory with good feelings, I want your first time to be unforgettable in a very positive way.”</p><p>The young Brit thought about it for some seconds, before he admitted with a small voice “Do I also have to moan that loud like in the pornos? Because I’m scared about not being able to do that.” <em>Hic</em>. Lando could feel and also hear all quietly Carlos’ smile next to his ear, but he still didn’t laugh at him.</p><p>“You aren’t meant to do anything like that, mi corazon. If you don’t want it, you don’t have to make any noises at all, but if you want, if you feel that way, you still can. Don’t worry about that, because when it’s that far you won’t think about it any more and just enjoy it. The noises, which want to leave your lips will and those who don’t want also won’t. It’s okay if you moan, but also if you don’t.”</p><p>Understanding the young Brit nodded his head and even when he knew that was probably a very stupid, when not even funny question, he still didn’t feel like an idiot, because Carlos was so sweet to him and had so much patient to explain to him everything he wanted to know.</p><p>“So, you will be on top at our first time?” Lando asked still a little shyly, while he played with the hem of his shirt. <em>Hic</em>. “Yeah, I think it will be better that way. Let me do the work, let me pamper you in the best possible way by your first time. And if you want, we can still try it the other way around as well another time.”</p><p>Lando could only node to that, because if he was serious he probably would have been totally lost with being on top at his first time. He wouldn’t know what to do and even if Carlos had told him how it worked before, he would still probably forget about it all again in his nervousness in the very first second. And also the thought about his Spaniard being on top of him, Lando liked more.</p><p>“Do you want to know something more, mi corazon?” The Spaniard asked gently, while he tried to reach for his lightly sweating hand. “No, at least not now.” <em>Hic</em>. Lovingly Carlos kissed the exposed skin of his shoulder from behind, before he whispered into his ear “Alright. But you can ask me everything any time, if you want to know something. Don’t be shy, there aren’t any wrong questions, mi corazon.”</p><p>Once again Lando nodded his head in understanding, before Carlos finally changed the subject and asked “Do you want to go to bed now?” And this time the smaller one felt brave enough, and also his cheeks weren’t heating that much any more, when he looked back over his shoulder and said “But no fingers in my ass tonight.”</p><p>And this time Carlos couldn’t hold back his laughter. He wasn’t laughing at him, he was laughing about his kind of cute and so innocent statment. The older one pulled his friend closer for one more time, before he announced “Of course not, mi corazon. Only kissing and cuddling, I promise.”</p><p><em>Hic</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hic* 😂 poor Lando..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is finally the next chapter - I hope you didn't lost interest in the meantime.. 🙈</p><p>I'm really sorry it took me soo long.. 😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando woke up the next morning, because he could feel Carlos’ eyes burning into his skin. Even before he opened his eyes slowly, he already began to smile, causing the older one to giggle in affection. Still a little sleepily, but not less touched about that his team-mate had obviously been watching him sleep already a longer time, Lando looked up at him, before he wished him good morning.</p><p>Also Carlos wished him so and he couldn’t hold himself back any more, when he reached forward to pull the single curl out of his face and stroked it back his hair. “Porque estan tan guapos?” The Spaniard whispered, while he seemed lost eyeing the young man lying next to him.</p><p>Why did everything Carlos said in Spainish did sound so funny, Lando asked himself during giggles. "What does that mean?” The Spaniard kept on watching him that dreamy way for some more, before he leaned down to finally kiss him fully awake. Actually he had already forgotten about his question, after their lips had melted into once and his brain had stopped to work properly, but Carlos still explained in the end.</p><p>“It means, why are you so beautiful.” Lando’s heart did swell and even when he could feel his cheeks heating up, he didn’t even try to hide his face. Instead, he smiled wildly up at the older one, before he crawled for some more morning cuddles closer against his so warm body.</p><p>“So, what are we doing today? What have you planned?” Later Lando wanted to know all curiously, while he was sitting on the bar in the kitchen, sipping on his class of milk. “Probably something you will like and enjoy more than yesterday’s activities.” Carlos let him know, while he prepared their breakfast.</p><p>“But I have liked and also enjoyed yesterday, I was maybe first not that excited, but in the end it was a pretty nice day.” The young Brit corrected truthfully. It was a day he won’t ever forget, even when he had to stand up way too early for his liking. Carlos smiled at him over the hotplate, being grateful he did feel this way.</p><p>But still not less noisy than before, Lando asked inpatient “So what are we gonna do? Comes Pinon along with us?” The dog laying in the corner lifted his head by his name and looked all expectant between his owner and their lively guest. “No, Pinon has to stay at home today.”</p><p>The dog laid his head right back onto the cool floor, looking up at the two of them with big puppy eyes, all sad that he couldn’t join them. “Alright, but what is it?” Lando pushed, by now he was at the point where he really needed to know. “I won’t tell you already now, mi corazon.”</p><p>The young racer sighted and began to pout disappointed, which caused Carlos to laugh out loud. “Fine, because I exactly know you won’t stop asking if I don’t tell you at least something..” The Spaniard hold on to get Lando even more excited, he already held his breath and was only focused on his lips anyway. “It includes helmets.”</p><p>After having breakfast and asking the older one at least five times what they were going to do that included helmets, but Carlos had stayed steadfast all the time, they made themselves ready to leave. Lando said goodbye to Pinon, before he waddled after the Spaniard into his garage.</p><p>Determined he went into the direction of Carlos’ car, but before he could reach it the older got his attention with calling his name. With two helmets in each of his hands, he was standing next to a bike. Surprised Lando eyed first the bike then Carlos, before he started to grin over the length of his face.</p><p>“I haven’t known you own a bike.” The young racer told him already all excited, while taking the offered helmet. “Yeah, I don’t use it often, but I thought it would be nice today.” Wildly agreeing Lando nodded his head, even when he had never driven with such a bike, but he also couldn’t wait to pull his arms around Carlos middle and hold onto him all tightly, even in public.</p><p>A few minutes later, they were already on the way wherever the older one wanted to take them for today. Lando enjoyed their ride, to feel the airstream against his body, to smell the petrol, the way his heart began to jump, when Carlos had started the motor and of course also because he could be close to his favourite Spaniard caused him almost to be disappointed, when Carlos became slower.</p><p>But in the second Lando got it to where he had brought them, his eyes lighted up even more. “We go karting? At your own karting track?” He squeaked all excited, after he had jumped down of the bike. “It’s actually my father’s karting track but yeah.”</p><p>Carlos announced, before he pulled down his helmet. How can someone’s hair look so gorgeous even after wearing a helmet for the last thirty minutes, Lando asked himself, while he got out of his helmet as well. “But beware, I drive on this track since I’m a kid, so don’t be grumpy, if you will lose every single race.” The Spaniard warned him with a wink, but Lando couldn’t wait any more.</p><p>Even when the older one should stay right, he still had a lot of fun. Carlos was also right this morning, he enjoyed it a lot. It was his world and while matching each other they had a lot of fun. They were currently making a little break and drank some cold ice tea, when the older once face lighted up, he stood up and waved at something behind Lando’s back.</p><p>When he turned around to follow his gaze, the young Brit spotted a little group of young, Spanish men entering the karting track. He could also spot Caco under them. Carlos called obviously some names of those people, to get their attention. Some of them waved back at him, happy to see him here as well, before coming into their direction.</p><p>With a big smile on his lips Carlos greeted his friends, shared some Spanish words with them Lando couldn’t understand, before he got back to him to introduce the Brit to his friends. Like always when he met new people, the young racer was a little shy and reserved, while shaking their hands.</p><p>Only when he greeted Caco he relaxed a little more, even when Carlos’ cousin gave Lando a look he couldn’t name at the moment, before he looked between him and his cousin again.</p><p>To Lando’s relief, they only spoke in English, so he could also understand them. First they wanted to talk a little with Carlos, after not seeing him for a longer time. He told them about the last few races, what he had done in the meantime and also that he will stay in Spain for the rest of this year, so they could meet some more over the next weeks.</p><p>The older once friends were also curious about Lando. They asked him a bit of his life as well, before they asked playfully how he managed it to still not freak out next to such a team-mate. First he didn’t know what to answer, because they all didn’t know how well they actually came along, but finally he found the right words, when he told them “Yeah, he can be annoying sometimes, but I think it could have been worse. Besides I stay at his place for the next few days, so I better be nice to him or he will maybe leave me here.”</p><p>The young Brit winked at the Spaniard, who rolled his eyes in response. “Yeah, you better be, cabron.” He muttered, before boxing his arm playfully. The two team-mates were too busy with each other, that they didn’t even notice the look Caco gave them.</p><p>Finally, they formed two teams. Team Sainz against team Norris. They spent the next few hours with battling on the racetrack. They only made a little break once to eat some sandwiches and in the end Lando’s team had at least won once against Carlos’.</p><p>It was already late in the afternoon, when they all decided it to be enough for today and to drive to a restaurant nearby to get themselves something properly to eat. Lando enjoyed the short ride to calm down and press himself tightly against Carlos’ back.</p><p>The whole day long he had been in his element. Racing, fighting for the win, battling, they had a lot of fun, had laughed much, but Lando also couldn’t wait any more to drive home and spend some quality time all alone with his favourite Spaniard.</p><p>The little group sat down at a table in the shadow under a big tree. Carlos was gone for the toilet, when the waitress already came to their table with a tablet. It seemed like Carlos and his friends did eat here often, because the waitress brought them all some beer, even without asking them before what they would like to drink.</p><p>Also Lando got one and even when he actually didn’t like it at all, also when it was non-alcoholic, he still kept quiet, because he didn’t want to be impolite. While everyone already took a sip, the young Brit only pooled on the label of the bottle, while listening to their conversation.</p><p>But the focus quickly got on Lando, something he didn’t like that much especially because Carlos still wasn’t back, when one of his friends asked him if Carlos did give him Spanish lessons, because earlier Lando had given his less Spanish knowledge to its best, while he and Carlos were teasing each other after his older team-mate had lost a race.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m a horrible pupil. I never remember any words, even when Carlos tries his best teaching me.” Lando explained truthfully, he could call himself lucky to at least know the basics in his own mother tongue, not even mention to learn another language.</p><p>“Do you remember something expect tranquilo and por favour?” Another man asked, which name Lando didn’t remember any more. He was awful at remember names and also Spanish words. The younger one knew Carlos’ friends weren’t trying to tease him, they probably adored it to hear him pronouncing Spanish words as much as his team-mate did, but still he felt under pressure, while they were all looking expectant at him.</p><p>Before he could even realize what he was saying, the words fell already a little struggling over his lips “Porque estan tan guapos.” It was quiet for one moment, before everyone on the table started to laugh, expect Caco, he only raised his eyebrows to his hairline.</p><p>Lando could feel his cheeks burn, when he got it what he had done. How stupid could he actually be? Now they only needed to count one and one together and they knew something was going on between the two of them. Best Lando had wanted to hide himself under the table, but before he could do so, one of Carlos’ friends said before going back to laughing “Of course our macho teaches you stuff like that. That’s typical for Carlos.”</p><p>Lando relaxed a little, because thankfully they have got it wrong. But in the very next second he already began to worry again. What did they mean with that? Carlos a macho? What was typical for him? But before he could break his head about it, said Spaniard appeared next to his side and asked about what they were laughing so much.</p><p>“About what Spanish words you teach Lando. Porque estan tan guapos, really chili?” One of the man asked the race driver, before they began to laugh from new. Carlos gave Lando a soft look, at least he didn’t seem to be mad at him for being so thoughtless.</p><p>But still the younger one felt uncomfortable, even when they obviously hadn’t noticed anything. After Carlos had taken a seat next to him, he took his lightly sweaty hand under the table and squeezed it softly, before looking into his eyes for some moments to secure him so that everything was alright.</p><p>Lando began to relax instantly and when he spotted to Coke in front of his nose Carlos had obviously swapped with the beer, his mood lighted up even more. Latest by the delicious burger he got, he was all happy again.</p><p>Before the two team-mates got onto the bike again two hours later, the little group had decided to spend also tomorrow together on one of the Sainz’s boot. It did sound like fun and Lando also liked Carlos’ friends, so he agreed to that suggestion instantly.</p><p>They finally came back home by sunset. While they played with Pinon in the garden, after the dog had been alone all day long, Lando remembered about the other’s reaction, after he had told them what Carlos had taught him.</p><p>“Are you okay, mi corazon? You are so quiet suddenly.” The Spaniard asked lightly worried, while he eyed his so thoughtful looking expression. Lando shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to start, but he still tried, when he said with a small voice “Your friends..”</p><p>“What have they done this time? Were they nasty to you?” Carlos interrupted him quickly, but that really wasn’t the case. “No. No, they are actually all very nice and it was also kind of them to only speak English so I could understand them, but.. After I have told them, that you have taught me how to say why are you so beautiful on Spanish, they have said that this is typical for you, that you are kind of a macho.”</p><p>Lando bit unsure down onto his lip, he still didn’t know what to think about this. Like always Carlos had listened close to him and like always he did get it how he was feeling at the moment. “Oh, mi corazon. Don’t worry about that. See, they don’t know about the real me, about me being gay. They only know the Carlos, who has flirted with admittedly plenty girls when he was younger, before he knew what he really wanted back then. And I also admit that I’m still charming around women, but only because I know they can’t give me what you are able to give me.”</p><p>Confused the young Brit eyed his team-mate, he wasn’t aware about that his friend didn’t know about his sexuality. “Why have you never told them?” He asked him still surprised. Unsure the older one shrugged his shoulders, before he tried to explain “I don’t know if I’m serious. I barely see them any more, but if I do, I don’t want to tell them something like that. It’s easier this way. Only my family knows about it, also Caco does.”</p><p>Understanding Lando nodded his head, he knew how his team-mate was feeling. No one knew about his sexuality as well, but in contrast to the Spaniard also not his family. When Carlos’ laid his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side, he caused those thoughts to leave his mind again.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it any more, mi corazon. Stop thinking about it.” The older one whispered into his curls, before he kissed the top of his head. Agreeing Lando nodded his head, but still he asked all curios, because the topic wasn’t done for him yet “So they have never got to know any of your boyfriends? You have never introduced them with each other?”</p><p>“Yeah. Strictly said, you are the first one, mi corazon. Even when they didn’t have a clue about that.” Carlos’ words finally caused Lando to smile again, before he got onto his tiptoes to reach his lips, after being separated the whole day long.</p><p>Later Lando found himself pressed against his team-mate’s living room couch, while Carlos leaned over him and claimed his lips already since a half eternity. Lando’s cheeks were all blushed from the excitement and he didn’t want to sound arrogant, but slowly but sure he got pretty good at it.</p><p>He wasn’t afraid any more to touch Carlos, to moan, when he hit the right spot or to pull his tongue into his mouth to take a taste of him as well, at least he felt determined enough for it after a few minutes getting used to it.</p><p>The movie playing next to them was already completely forgotten. All the young Brit could think about any more was the pressure of Carlos’ body on top of him, his warmth, his scent filling his lungs with every breath, his taste inside his mouth, his touches causing butterflies deep inside his belly.</p><p>And also the fact that he could exactly feel him. Feel Carlos’ hardness pressed against his own through their clothes. When the Spaniard once got even more pressure there and he earned a deep moan from Lando in response for it, he repeated it over and over again, till Lando couldn’t only feel those butterflies in his belly but also his orgasm building up.</p><p>But he couldn’t come, while they were still fully dressed and only making out. Carlos didn’t even really touch him there, so he actually couldn’t come, right? He only imagined it, being overwhelmed with all those feelings rushing through his body at the moment.</p><p>But still, the way Carlos rubbed their middles together, this steady rhythm and that he moved like there weren’t any clothes between their bodies and also nothing separated them any more, caused Lando to get closer and closer to the edge, still ignoring it, because it just felt too good to stop.</p><p>He only realized it was indeed possible to come untouched, when it was already too late. The young Brit couldn’t stop himself any more, he didn’t have his body under control, when he felt his balls ready to cumshot.</p><p>“Carlos.” He gasped with widened eyes. Did this really happen? “I.. I..” Lando tried to warn him, but he wasn’t able to form any words any more. But still Carlos seemed to understand, when he stroked with the back of his fingers over his cheek, smiled softly down at him and whispered “It’s okay.”</p><p>His permission gave him the rest and when the Spaniard’s smooth lips covered his again for a hungry kiss, Lando arched his back and tried to press his middle even tighter against the older once. Carlos could feel him twitch under his body, while he tried to hold onto him and moans escaped his throat.</p><p>He kept on with the pleasure, till Lando’s body began to relax again, the grip around his upper arms loosened and with a wild racing heart the younger one tried to catch his breath. Carlos pulled carefully away to look down at his younger team-mate to make sure he was alright.</p><p>Lando pulled a face by the feeling of his cum sticking between his boxers and skin, also his eyes had become glassy, being to his bones ashamed. “Hey, mi corazon. Don’t feel this way. It’s okay, it really is. Nothing to worry about.” Carlos tried to calm down his nerves, while he stroked lovely through his curls.</p><p>“But you haven’t really touched me. How is this even possible?” The young Brit whined still embarrassed, even when Carlos obviously wasn’t mad at him and he also didn’t make fun of him. “It’s still all so new and exciting for you, mi corazon. It’s good even.”</p><p>“How can this be good? I have come inside my pants.” Lando asked with a disgusted face, while the older one tried to help him to sit up. “It just shows me how much your body already wants it, mi corazon. Don’t worry about it any more, there is nothing wrong about it. Just take a shower and you will see the world will look different again.” Carlos tried to cheer him up with an encouraging smile, before kissing his forehead and watching him disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>Freshly showered and with new boxers on, Lando crawled twenty minutes later into bed, where his Spaniard was already waiting for him. “You really aren’t mad at me?” The young racer asked carefully, he still couldn’t believe Carlos acted like coming untouched was something normal. “You mean for coming inside your boxers?” He asked back like he didn’t exactly about what he was talking about.</p><p>Lando threw the next best pillow into his team-mate’s face in response, earning so even more giggles from him. They played fighting for the next minutes, till Carlos pinned him down on the mattress with his hands holding his wrists.</p><p>“Of course, I’m not mad at you, mi corazon. I think it’s the best compliment someone can get actually. It just shows me how much you enjoy my Spanish body.” The older one told him played arrogant, while winking down at him. “Oh, now I finally know what they meant with you being a macho.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isn't Lando damn cute? 😍 And Carlos being a Spanish macho from time to time is alright as well, right?! 😏😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's so long, since I have updated this story, I know.. </p><p>But I'm pretty happy and satisfied about how this chapter has turned out - I hope you will also enjoy it 🤗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood up pretty early the next day. Lando first growled when Carlos woke him up just after the sun had risen, but his grumpy mood changed quickly, when the older one kissed him fully awake with some soft good morning kisses.</p><p>The Spaniard somehow managed it to lure out his younger friend from the warm bed and after they ate something for breakfast, they picked up their already yesterday’s packed bags and headed to Carlos’ Golf to make themselves on their way.</p><p>They had to drive for a bit, while the older one told his team mate about their plans for today once again. The two of them wanted to meet Carlos’ friends in a little bay, where the Sainz’s had their small yacht. They had planned to stay on the yacht the whole day long and have some fun together.</p><p>Lando had already liked that idea yesterday, but he got even more excited, while Carlos told him the stories about what they had all already experienced on their yacht, he told him about the plenty, colourful fishes he will be able to see when they will go snorkelling and if he promised to not be too annoying today, he will maybe even let him steer the yacht for a bit.</p><p>By now Lando couldn’t wait any more to arrive and get on the yacht. It did all sound like so much fun and the weather was perfect to spend a sunny day somewhere out on the ocean. When they finally arrived, he couldn’t even hold still any more, literally jumped out of the car to greet Carlos’ already yesterday’s for the first time met friends.</p><p>The Spaniard was amused about his friend’s excitement, especially after he was so sleepy and also kind of grumpy this morning. Quickly they got all their stuff on the yacht, Lando had to stare at for some moments, before he got on it as well. Carlos was right, it wasn’t such a big one, but it was enough space for everyone, at least if they hadn’t planned to stay on the yacht over the night.</p><p>When they were finally all ready, Carlos and Caco disappeared to start the motor and steer the yacht away from the bay. Lando and all the other changed into their swim shorts in the meantime and unpacked their stuff. The young Brit liked his team mate’s friends, like yesterday they were still pretty nice to him and he also really appreciate it, that they only spoke English. He could have a good laugh with them.</p><p>After Carlos and Caco had stopped the yacht in the middle of nowhere, they finally came back to the group sitting around on the deck. Lando really had to force him to look away from his friend, while he stood there with his swim shorts and half unbuttoned shirt in front of him.</p><p>But it didn’t become any easier for him to not stare at Carlos, when he finally took off his shirt and his already so tanned skin did shine under the sun. When he felt his cheeks heating up, he quickly looked away and tried to admire the offered view on the wide, endless ocean.</p><p>One of Carlos’ friends finally suggested taking a refreshment in the ocean to which everyone confirmed to join him. They did spend the rest of the morning in the water, swimming, splashing each other, laughing a lot while doing so, jumping from the top of the yacht into the cool ocean and diving. Carlos really hadn’t promised too much. Never before Lando had seen so many fishes and other sea creatures at just one place and even in every size and colour he could imagine.</p><p>The young Brit especially loved and enjoyed it, when only Carlos and he were under the water and even when they couldn’t talk with each other there and they also couldn’t be that close to each other like they actually wanted to be, it was still special.</p><p>Lando could exactly feel his team mate’s eyes rest on him, while he watched the fishes passing by and even spotted a small crab. But when their eyes met, bubbles bubbled up to the surface, when they both began to smile at each other. Even under the water Lando’s heart began to jump inside his chest, when Carlos took his hand and he followed him voluntary to wherever he wanted to take him.</p><p>The older one wanted to show him some more fishes and shell fishes he hadn’t spotted yet, but Lando really had to give his very best to stop looking at his friend and also about his own hand still laying in his. But of course, the Spaniard caught him staring at him once again and even under the water Lando spotted how soft his eyes became and the precious smile he gifted, while looking back at him.</p><p>After Carlos had quickly made sure about being all alone and especially unwatched, he pulled onto his younger friend’s hand, so he floated closer to him and Carlos could frame his cute face with his free hand and bring their lips finally together. Kissing with their diving goggles and still holding their breath was difficult, but not less beautiful.</p><p>Lando had never kissed underwater before and something told him that also Carlos never had done that before and the feeling that they had both done something they hadn’t done before and this also together for the first time made him feel special and very happy.</p><p>When the older one also winked at him, it literally took the last breath from him and together they dived up to the water surface. Carlos finally got onto the yacht again to prepare their lunch, but not before he told his cousin to look after Lando while he was gone. Not that he will get lost, hurt himself somehow or swim away with the fishes.</p><p>When Carlos and two of his friends called for them that lunch was ready, the young Brit was already pretty hungry. But his whole hunger went away pretty quickly, when after drying off the smell of their lunch got into his nose. Fish.</p><p>They had caught some fishes, while Lando had his fun underwater and while everyone else seemed thrilled about the smell, the younger one only wrinkled his nose. Carlos seemed to have got his reaction and discuss, because suddenly he stood next to him and laughed all amused, while he laid his arm around his smaller shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t worry, little one. I have brought some minced meat for you. Everyone will be jealous about the Carlos burger you will get.” Gently he pulled him into his side and the latest the wink he once again got from the older one, let Lando beam up at him in thankfulness. How could he even think for just one second, that Carlos had maybe forgotten about that he didn’t like any fish, only when they were still alive, had beautiful colours and swam past him.</p><p>After lunch and taking care of the dirty dishes, they all were way too tired and full from the delicious meals to get into the ocean already now. Instead, they laid down on top of the yacht to rest. Actually that would have been the moment for Lando to cuddle himself against his team mate’s side, but of course he couldn’t do that right now.</p><p>But it still made him pretty happy, when Carlos laid himself right next to him into the sun and before the younger one drifted off, the Spaniard smiled lovingly at him and also really had to force himself to not pull him closer and kiss his sweet lips. Especially when he had fallen asleep next to him, looking like a god-damn angel, while his eyes were closed, his long lashes did move and his lips were formed in a cute pout.</p><p>The next time Lando woke up, half of Carlos’ friends were already in the ocean again, while the other half was still laying on the deck, napping, tipping something into their phones or listening to some music, but his team mate was nowhere to be seen. Lando got the small stairs down into the inside of the yacht to get himself something to drink and just when he had opened the fridge, someone wrapped his arms around his belly from behind.</p><p>He gasped unwanted in surprise, but in the second he got it which arms were holding him against the warm skin of a broad chest, Lando began to giggle and wiggled to turn around. “Hey, there.” He beamed up at the older one, who was still holding him tight inside his arms.</p><p>“Hey, mi corazon. I have missed you.” Carlos whispered with his lips already so dangerous close to his own. Lando gasped once again, when he closed even the last gap between their soft fleshes and Carlos kissed him with so much passion and eagerness.</p><p>“I have missed you too.” Lando was finally able to response all breathless, after they had pulled out of their kiss. “I will make up for it tonight, I promise. But tell me, do you still like it here, even when we can’t be that close all the time?” The Spaniard asked curiously, while he brushed the top of their noses against each other.</p><p>“Yeah, I really like it here. I have a lot of fun, your friends are great and it was really nice from you to think about me and cook me some burgers, instead of the so bad smelling fish.” Carlos giggled, before he placed another kiss onto the younger one also in a smile formed lips.</p><p>“Of course, I thought about you, mi corazon. I always only think about you.” Carlos gushed, which caused Lando’s cheeks to blush and even when he was touched about his words, he still rolled his eyes and told him amused “There we have the macho once again.”</p><p>“It’s the truth, mi corazon.” And once again the Spaniard winked down at him, hell those winks will make him crazy one day, before he eyed him, especially his arms and chest all closely. “I think I need to lotion you with some more sun cream, mi corazon. Your soft skin still isn’t used to the Spanish sun.”</p><p>Carlos told him well-meant, before he leaned down to kiss his warm and also already lightly reddened shoulder. Already this morning the older one had made sure his younger team mate’s skin was completely lotioned with sun cream, Carlos himself had made sure so on his back, the last thing he wanted was Lando to get a sun burn.</p><p>“Yeah, the Spanish heat.” The young Brit responded playfully, but he also played little annoyed about his friend’s over protecting way, even when he secretly adored the affection he received from Carlos and also his worries towards his well-being.</p><p>“Don’t underrate the Spanish heat, mi corazon. But I’m sure you will get used to it. And now come on, I promise to go diving with you again after we have lotioned your baby skin.”</p><p>Like all the other times before, Carlos held his promise and after feeling his friend’s hands on him, actually almost massaging the sun cream into his skin, feeling his heat and near, Lando was pretty grateful when he was finally in the water and the surface did hide his already pretty interested manhood.</p><p>He literally had already a hard time to hide his attraction to Carlos the whole day long. His friend simply looked too good with only clothed in his small swim shorts. He really tried his best so hopefully no one will notice anything, but sometimes he got lost and he gaped at Carlos like one of those fishes.</p><p>After diving, they did spend the rest of the afternoon with surfing. Carlos, Caco and their friends tried to teach Lando how to surf or at least to try to somehow stay on the board as long as possible.</p><p>The first time Lando landed in the waves, he had swallowed a little too much water. When they could hear him gasping for air and also coughing, Carlos quickly jumped into the water to help him. “Are you okay, mi corazon?” He asked worriedly, when he had reached him.</p><p>“Yeah, I have just got a taste from the salt water.” Lando explained between coughing. “Hold yourself onto my shoulder, mi corazon. I will bring you back.” The younger one was still coughing, when they had finally reached the yacht and if he was serious, he wasn’t that interested any more to get on the surfboard again anytime soon.</p><p>Even when the sun did shine down at them, Carlos still wrapped his younger team mate into some soft towel, sat himself next to him and laid his arm around his still from the shock shaking shoulders. Silently they watched the other having their fun while surfing, till Lando’s body had calmed down and the Spaniard finally offered him some ice cream.</p><p>After Lando had calmed down completely, with the help of his friend and maybe also because of the delicious ice cream, he watched Carlos surfing and like always the older one made a pretty good figure on the surfboard, literally. Of course, Caco and also the other had noticed how quiet Lando had become after his hard impact into the water, why they now tried to cheer him up.</p><p>It was Caco, who asked Lando if he didn’t want to try it once more and after Carlos came back from his adventure into the sea, after a big wave had pushed him into the water as well, Lando felt brave enough to at least try it for once more.</p><p>And with the encouraging words and tips from the other, he finally really made it. He was aware about that he probably didn’t make such a great figure on the surf board as Carlos or his friends, but at least he managed to stay on it way longer than by his first try and when he did land in the water this time, he wasn’t that surprised about it any more.</p><p>Still Carlos asked already all concerned again, if he was okay, after Lando had reached the water surface again. He told him that he was fine and also that he wanted to try it once again, the will to get better than his team mate finally won the battle with his angst.</p><p>When it was time for them to get back to the bay, Carlos let Lando even steer the yacht all on his own for some minutes. Of course, he stayed close, just in case and also because they couldn’t manage it take their hands away from each other’s bodies any more.</p><p>When the bay came to sight, Carlos took the steering wheel again and because Caco wasn’t with them at the moment, the younger one quickly placed a peck onto his team mate’s cheek, before he headed upstairs to the other to pack his stuff.</p><p>Back when they finally had solid ground under their feet again or rather sand, they decided to stay here in this beautiful bay for some more and make a campfire. They grilled sausages and also some fish on little branches and while Carlos, Caco and the other drank some non-alcoholic beer, Lando once again stayed by some Coke.</p><p>It had already become dark and even when the campfire did warm up his body, Lando still began to lightly freeze. Best he had wanted to cuddle himself into his team mate’s side, but of course he couldn’t. Instead, the young Brit wrapped his arms around his angled legs and digged his feet into the still warm sand.</p><p>Sure Lando had noticed it, when Carlos next to him suddenly stood up, but his attention went to the man next to Caco, who asked him something about his training. Lando jumped, when he felt Carlos pulling a soft blanket around his shoulder he had probably taken from the yacht.</p><p>Thankfully he beamed up at him, before he cuddled himself deeper into the warm fabric. They were lost into each other’s eyes in affection for the next moments, that they didn’t even notice Caco watching them suspect over the fire. The later it got, the heavier Lando’s head became and finally he really didn’t have any power in his tired limbs any more and rested his head exhausted against Carlos’ shoulder.</p><p>Of course the Spaniard let him and because his friends were currently busy with disgusting about what they wanted to do together tomorrow, Carlos wrapped his arm over Lando’s back and pulled him closer into his side.</p><p>“Do you feel warm enough, little one?” He wanted to know, when he whispered softly down at him. “Now I do.” Lando did response, while he cuddled himself still closer at his older team mate. No one seemed to question their behaviour, no one, expect Caco who once again eyed them with confusion, but at the same time he didn’t seem that surprised about their closeness.</p><p>After the little group had finally decided what to do tomorrow and they had all agreed to it, inclusive Carlos and Lando, they finally ended their long but not less funny day together. When Lando finally got into the car, he had still wrapped the warm blanket around his shoulders and not even five minutes after Carlos had started his car, he had already fallen asleep after the whole excitement from today.</p><p>But still the older one was holding his hand over the middle console the whole drive long, after not being able to be that close to each other the whole day long. The Spaniard softly woke up his friend, when they were finally back home.</p><p>Lando was first a little disoriented and needed some moments to realize where he was, but then he saw Carlos smiling down at him in affection, his familiar, beautiful eyes and he felt home instantly. Pinon was pretty happy to see them again after being alone the whole day long.</p><p>While Carlos gave his dog something to eat, Lando looked outside the kitchen window into the garden and even when he was so tired before, the little nap had been good for him, because he didn’t feel that sleepy any more, when he suggested already all excited once again “Let us take a swim in the pool.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this chapter was pretty sweet, but the next one will be a hot one, I promise 😏🔥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>..and here is the promised hot chapter 😏🔥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you still don’t have enough of the water, after spending almost the whole day in the ocean, mi corazon?” Carlos asked the younger one in amusement with one raised eyebrow, but he wouldn’t say he didn’t like that thought. Lando shrugged his shoulders and grinned cheekily into his direction.</p><p>“Yeah, but I would like to spend some alone-time with you in the water. Or even better under the water.” The young Brit told him challenging, before he already turned around, but looked back over his shoulder once again to wink all playfully at him.</p><p>It didn’t need longer than three seconds, till Lando could hear Carlos running after him through the back door and into the garden. During the process, the younger one had got out of his shoes and pulled off his hoodie, before he jumped with his swim shorts still on into the pool.</p><p>He heard Carlos laughing the moment he was back on the surface, because he had managed to make a very funny looking cannonball into the water. The Spaniard toed off his shoes, while he was still beaming at his team mate, before he got out of his shirt in slow motion.</p><p>With big eyes and a lightly opened mouth, Lando stared at Carlos literally stripping out of his clothes in front of his eyes, before he jumped into the water as well. Of course, more graceful than he did before. Just when Lando’s hiccup wanted to come back by that nice view he got offered, Carlos appeared on the surface and smiled at the younger one with wet lashes.</p><p>“So, here we are.” The older one said the obvious, while Lando was still frozen about the perfect tanned and trained body he was just pleased to watch. The shyness and unsure was suddenly back, with the knowing about being totally alone here now. Maybe only Pinon did watch them from the distance, after he had his dinner.</p><p>“Yeah.” The younger one answered with a small, embarrassed voice. “Come here then, mi corazon.” Carlos whispered and made grabby hands for him to finally come closer and to end so the sudden discomfort raising up inside him. Slowly and still a little insecure, the younger one swam into the arms of his team mate, who welcomed him with wrapping his arms around his smaller upper body and hug him tightly.</p><p>After some moments of being in Carlos’ arms, feeling his wet, bare chest against his own, the Spaniard easily pulled him bridal style up into his arms and did spin around, till Land began to giggle and forgot about his worries as quick as they had come. Latest when Carlos started to cover his lips with plenty, sweet kisses after not being able to do so the last hours, the young Brit’s nerves had calmed down and the excitement of those kisses let his heart race instead.</p><p>With him still in his arms, Carlos slowly dived under the water, just like Lando had wanted it. It was like the world under the water surface did only belong to them. No one was able to see them there, even when they were safe at the Spaniard’s place. But still, it felt so special. No one could harm them there, it was only the two of them.</p><p>Even when it wasn’t that easy than with the swimming goggles on, Lando still opened his eyes carefully, just to see Carlos already watching him with his already so familiar, cinnamon coloured eyes. Lando hadn’t thought it was possible, but they did look even more beautiful under the water. Maybe it was the situation, maybe the dim light, he didn’t know what made Carlos’ eyes even darker and more seductive.</p><p>They smiled at each other, causing so little bubbles to make their ways up to the water surface, till the Spaniard rested his palm on the back of his team mate’s neck and slowly pulled him closer, till even the last gap of their hungrily lips met.</p><p>Like already sooner that day, when they were diving in the ocean, kissing underwater wasn’t that easy, but it still caused Lando’s heart to jump all wildly inside his chest. He was sure the movements of his racing heart caused little waves.</p><p>Even when he didn’t want to, Lando broke the kiss, when he ran out of air and he quickly made his way up to the surface. Carlos helped him and appeared shortly after him to catch his breath as well. They did giggle into the silent night, before the need to kiss was stronger than the necessary oxygen again and their lips united for another passionate, long kiss. Over the water this time.</p><p>They kept going like that, kissing over but also under the water. They did also dive together while holding hands and not breaking their eye connection for just one moment. One time Carlos even pinned Lando against the ground of the pool, while floating over him. They were kissing intensely, while he pressed his body against Lando’s, stroking his sides with his fingertips, before sliding his palm inside his hair at the back of his neck.</p><p>When they came back to the water surface the next time, Lando needed a little longer to recover from that. He was so hard since he has jumped into the pool and to also feel how hard Carlos was, while he had pressed him against the ground of the pool, was simply too much for him.</p><p>He was breathing through his mouth like he had just run a marathon. Carlos smiled to himself when he noticed so and gave his younger team mate some time to catch his breath. Like a little spider monkey, Lando clinched himself onto the Spaniard, wrapped his arms all tightly around his neck and his legs around his hips.</p><p>He whined out unwanted, when his own attracted middle pressed against his friend’s. Only the thin layers of their shorts did separate them and that fact, made his dick twitch even more from excitement.</p><p>Gently Carlos played with the wet curls on the back of his neck, while he eyed him with a tilted head and a smirk on his lips. It was Lando then, who brought their lips together again and pressed his own middle hard into his friend’s, while sitting down even deeper and harder.</p><p>Lando was lost in the kiss, in their tongues dancing together and so was Carlos. The silent night was filled with their quiet moans and needy whines for more. Feeling kind of secure enough for it, the younger one let his hands ran over his older team mate’s broad shoulders, strong upper arms, over his trained torso and through his chest hair.</p><p>Lando really admired his friend’s body. It was so different compared to his own, but it felt so good under his fingertips. Carlos was a real man and Lando totally felt safe in his arms and secure enough to do the next.</p><p>He unwrapped his legs around the Spaniard’s waist and got with his feet back on the ground to Carlos’ surprise. He still had one eyebrow raised up to his hairline, while he watched all curious Lando wiggling in front of him, like he.. No, he didn’t just.. Oh yes, he did.</p><p>The young Brit had got out of his swim short, holding them like a trophy next to his head to show Carlos that he had really done so. Still pretty proud about himself and that he really had the strength to do so, Lando wiggled playfully with his eyebrows, before he challenged his friend “And now you.”</p><p>Now Carlos raised both of his eyebrows, while the younger one smirked that cheeky way at him, which always caused him to smile as well. Like Lando before, also the Spaniard wiggled out of swim shorts, showed them to him as well, before he also threw them somewhere into the grass.</p><p>This time Carlos didn’t make the first move, but this time Lando also wasn’t that shy, when he closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around the older once strong neck and jumped. The Spaniard caught him easily and held him by his naked ass cheeks with his flat hands.</p><p>“God, you have got some little, cute ass, mi corazon.” Carlos told him, after his eyes had rolled back into his head after touching the younger one there for the first time. Lando giggled, before he wiggled his ass in his friend’s hands, causing his eyes to roll back into his head for once more.</p><p>But his movements also caused their middles to meet and after realizing so, also Lando’s eyes joined his friend’s once. It was the first time they were both naked and so close to each other. Closer wasn’t even possible right now and even when they couldn’t see each other through the water, they could still exactly feel the hardness from the other through their touches and skin.</p><p>Their lips easily found each other again, after the first excitement had calmed down and Lando had got used to his friend’s hardness against his own. Carlos was floating his fingertips over Lando’s body the whole time. Over his arms, sides, the curve of his ass, his legs, but he never got to places the younger one still didn’t feel comfortable with.</p><p>Lando liked it the most, when he pressed his palms against his ass cheeks and so his manhood even harder against the Spaniard’s one. He also tightened the grip from his legs around Carlos’ middle and first he hadn’t even noticed how hard he had pressed his heels into his lower back, only when the older one told him so and pleaded him to loosen his stranglehold a little or he will probably break his spine.</p><p>Only when he promised him to not go anywhere tonight, that he will stay right next to him, Lando finally loosened his hold on him a little, before they pressed their foreheads together, overwhelmed about all those feelings rushing through their bodies at the moment.</p><p>“I love you, Carlos.” Lando whispered softly, while he looked right into the Spaniard’s pretty eyes. “I also love you, mi corazon.” He responded all gently and Lando exactly knew that whatever will happen tonight or in the next days, nothing will change their feelings. They will always have those feelings for each other, no matter how this will end.</p><p>Slowly Carlos reunited their already lightly swollen and pulsing lips once again and entangled the younger one in another hot, passionate, deep open-mouthed kiss. Lando held onto his team mate’s broad shoulders, while their tongues played that sweet game and they were dry humping. But could they even call it like that? Dry humping, when they were underwater and all wet?</p><p>Lando was only able to think about it for one quick second, before a deep moaned escaped his throat, when the pleasure become too good. Gently Carlos was mouthing his neck and the spot behind his ear, which always caused him goose bumps, while he whimpered and his breath was all shaky by now.</p><p>Carlos had been right once more, of course he was. Lando didn’t do those noises on purpose, he did so because he couldn’t help himself. It just felt so good, he just needed to let his excitement free through those moans, little cries and whimpers.</p><p>The Spaniard himself seemed to have the same problem, because the younger one could him hear him grunt all heated into his ear and also cooing uncontrolled. The skin to skin contact felt so good, to be that close to Carlos, literary hanging on him, feeling his hands roaming over his from excitement shaking body.</p><p>It was when the older one pressed his manhood hard against his erection, causing with that motion to move his foreskin down his length, that a sharp cry filled the night. Lando wasn’t so ashamed about it any more, but still his cheeks became some colour and he gave the older one a little smile to apologize.</p><p>Also Carlos smiled down at him, it was a proud smile actually. Proud about that he obviously wasn’t that embarrassed about their closeness and his own noises any more. Lando had no reason for that, because for the Spaniard it was like music in his ears. A beautiful symphony the younger one was willing to give him.</p><p>Carlos kissed Lando for one more time, before he brushed the tip of his nose against his and whispered “We should better go inside now, before you will catch yourself a cold and also before I have to clean the pool tomorrow.” Playfully the Spaniard winked at him, exactly knowing that his friend still didn’t have so much body-control like he had and if they would go on like that he would come inside the water for sure.</p><p>Lando rolled his eyes, before he splashed some water into his team mate’s face. They kissed for once more, before the young Brit finally loosened unwilling the grip around his neck and unwrapped his legs from his hips to now stand next to the Spaniard.</p><p>Lando was just busy with looking where he had thrown his swim shorts all uncaring into the grass before, when he heard some water splashing. His eyes widened instantly and his mouth fell open, when he watched Carlos stepping out of the pool how God had made him.</p><p>Every part of his tanned, wet skin did reflect the moonlight and Lando could spot muscles he didn’t know did exist on that part of a body. Maybe the Spaniard had felt his eyes on him or because he noticed he wasn’t following him, what caused him to turn around into his direction. He turned around the full way and caused Lando so to gasp unwanted.</p><p>Carlos frowned, when he saw his expression, his widened eyes, his wide opened mouth and his embarrassed cheeks. “Are you okay, mi corazon?” He asked lightly worried and when Lando had to swallow hard before he first nodded and then shook his head, he still understood and began to smile in compassion.</p><p>His team mate wouldn’t get out on the pool all naked. He was scared about that Carlos would see him so all exposed. Lando wasn’t ready for that, even when they had been making out all naked inside the water for the last hour. But it was okay, Carlos understood that, even when he never had a problem about being nude. Especially around someone he did trust that much.</p><p>“I will get you some towel. I’m right back, don’t go anywhere.” The Spaniard winked lovingly, like Lando would go anywhere without at least some shorts. And all what Carlos got in response was some high-pitched hic, which caused him to chuckle. They could make out like they had a half eternity, but he couldn’t see him naked. Why did his younger team mate had to be that cute?</p><p>Within two minutes the Spaniard was back with a towel in his hands and one around his own waist so Lando won’t feel that embarrassed any more. “I won’t look, I promise.” Carlos did swear, while he unfolded the towel, ready to wrap Lando into it, he looked away and even closed his eyes.</p><p>After the young Brit had made sure his friend wasn’t cheating, he quickly got out of the water, took the offered towel and wrapped it around his hip. “Can I?” The older one asked with a smile on his lips and after Lando’s permission he opened his eyes again and beamed down at him.</p><p>Lando’s cheeks were still reddened, when the Spaniard ruffed through his wet curls and suggested well-meant “We should both take a warm shower. I will take the bathroom downstairs and you can take the one upstairs, alright?” Agreeing the younger one nodded his head, still speechless about the hot, very appealing body right in front of his eyes.</p><p>Five minutes later Carlos was already standing under the hot water beams of the shower, when he heard some noised. He whipped the water away from his face, just to see Lando standing in the middle of the room and watching him through his lashes.</p><p>“Lando? Are you okay? What has happened?” The Spaniard asked lightly worried, while he looked at his friend like the unsure, shy boy he was again at the moment. Now it was Carlos himself, who looked at his team mate with big eyes, lightly parted lips and all speechless, when Lando slowly unwrapped the towel around his hips and let it slip down to the floor.</p><p>Now he was standing all exposed in front of the older one, nothing did hide his nudity from Carlos’ curious eyes taking in the small, perfect naked body in front of his eyes. All insecure and still unsure if that had really been such a great idea, Lando bit down onto his lip. He could also feel his cheeks heating up once again and he could also feel anther hiccup to build up inside his chest.</p><p>When the first hic filled the air, Carlos’ eyes finally snapped up to Lando’s again and with a smile on his lips and his arms spread wide open all welcomingly for him, he said in a calm voice “Come to me, mi corazon.”</p><p>Lando hesitated only for one quick second, before he got over into his team mate’s arms and he nestled against his warm body. Still insecure, he let his hands by himself, only rested his flat hands against the Spaniard’s strong chest, while they both made sure their middles didn’t meet.</p><p>His hiccup didn’t seem to stop anytime soon, with standing all nude in front of him now. Carlos was the first one who saw him like that, all exposed, like who he was. Carefully the older one had wrapped one of his arms around his still under the hot water beams shaking body against his own, while he had his other hand buried deep inside his wet curls and gently pressed his head against his chest.</p><p>Lando had got that idea, when he had heard the water of the shower, just when he had wanted to get upstairs. He held on in the middle of the stairs and since the beginning he had actually thought it was a stupid idea, but something had still stopped his body to go all the way upstairs.</p><p>Now he was close to tears, even while being in the safety of his friend’s gently arms. Everything was still all so new to him, he never had to deal with something like that in his life before. Things like ‘Did Carlos like his dick?’, ‘Was he long enough?’, ‘Thick enough?’ or ‘Did he maybe even look ugly?’ were running uncontrolled through his head and made him so even more insecure. He shouldn’t have done that.</p><p>But like always the Spaniard got his discomfort and tried to soothe him with whispering into his ear “Stop thinking those things, mi corazon. You don’t have a reason for that. You are so pretty the way you are. In my eyes you are the most beautiful, young man I was ever pleased to meet. You are perfect, don’t let anyone ever tell you the opposite, because you really are.”</p><p>A single tear found its way over the edge of Lando’s eyes and rolled down to his chin. He was thankful for the water running down their bodies, so Carlos couldn’t see his tears, even when at the same time Lando was aware about that his friend exactly knew he was crying quietly.</p><p>Lovingly the Spaniard kissed the top of his head and he could feel him smile against his forehead, when another hic escaped his throat. “And you really have some pubes.” Carlos noticed with a surprised tone, but not in very teasing kind of way. He just wanted to light up his friend’s mood and stop his nerves to be that tensed.</p><p>It worked, when he began to giggle in his arms. It was true, Lando had some little, brown curls, almost like the cute ones on his head, Carlos thought to himself, before he shifted his weight backwards, so he could lift Lando’s chin with his index finger and their eyes finally met again.</p><p>The older one still smiled at his friend, but not in a teasing kind of way. Carlos was proud about Lando, proud about that he had found enough strength to open up like that, happy and touched that he obviously trusted him enough for showing him also this part of him.</p><p>His smile was filled with love and admiration and Lando believed him. Carlos was so incredible loving to him and also caring, that he forgot about his angst and all those stupid thoughts. Finally, he also smiled up at him and released so the last tension, before their lips melted their bodies into one once again.</p><p>During those deep, demanding kisses, the older one softly pulled him closer and closer, till their chests were pressed against each other and when he also let his hand wander down the length of his small back and they found their places around his ass cheeks, which did perfectly fit inside his hands, Carlos also pressed him closer there, so their middles were also reunited.</p><p>Quickly Lando forgot about his shyness, when he also began to explore the well-trained body of his older team mate. He let his fingertips float from the back of his neck, down to his collarbone, his broad shoulders, down his strong arms and back up to his chest, where he let his hands rest. </p><p>Lando smiled into their kiss, when he could feel him squeezing his ass gently. When they both ran out of air after making out and causing so the hardness between their bodies back, the younger one leaned his head all exhausted against the Spaniard’s chest.</p><p>He had closed his eyes because of the excitement, but the view he got offered, when he opened his eyes again finally took the last breath from him. He could see both of them, both of their erections pressed against each other. Lando had never seen another man naked and now he could even stare at his friend’s manhood that close.</p><p>Even without noticing himself doing so, Lando took one step backwards to look at Carlos in his full glory. Even when he had never seen someone else manhood, he could still tell that the Spaniard had got pretty blessed with his. Something deep inside his body began to work, while he kept on staring at him.</p><p>It was also kind of nice to see Carlos’ dick right next to his and compared to his own, his friend’s was a little different. His pubic hair was way darker and thicker, which actually didn’t surprise him. Maybe he was a little longer than his own, but he was way thicker than his, which made his manhood look more massive. Also his balls were bigger and looked tighter filled compared to his own.</p><p>Lando would have probably stared at his friend like that for the next hour, if Carlos wouldn’t have poked his fingers against his chin to close his still opened mouth and said lightly amused about his reaction “You are drooling, mi corazon.”</p><p>Lando wouldn’t be Lando, if he wouldn’t get embarrassed about getting caught. Carlos would worry, if his body wouldn’t react like that and also if his cute hics wouldn’t fill the air in response. “Yours is also pretty.” The older one finally whispered, before he winked at him.</p><p>Carlos had obviously done the same as him, but less obvious, because Lando hadn’t felt his eyes on him nor had he caught him staring at this middle. To see Carlos naked for the first time, had almost knocked him over and because of his none existing experience, his body became crazy.</p><p>But like always his friend exactly knew how to handle his emotional explosion of insecurity and embarrassment, but at the same time also curiosity. He pulled him closer again and tangled him into another sweet, breath-taking kiss. He got him pretty quickly to the same point as back in the pool.</p><p>Lando was whining because his body needed more, his body needed finally it’s relief. He was so hard, it did already almost hurt, while he rubbed himself against Carlos’ belly to get at least some friction. He really tried to hold it back, to keep the control over his own body, but when the Spaniard whispered the following into his ear, that control seemed to crumble.</p><p>“Don’t hold back, mi corazon. I’m also coming.” With big eyes Lando looked up at his friend and when he got it how dark and filled with lust his otherwise so warm and soft eyes had become, he looked down between their bodies and gasped, when he discovered Carlos stroking himself slow and firm.</p><p>And when in the next moment he could hear the older one’s deep grunts and pleasurable moans, Lando knew he would fall over the edge with him together. He then watched Carlos to come for the first time, he watched that white, creamy liquid coming out of the head of his dick, his cum pearls did hit their legs and feet, but also some parts of Lando’s belly.</p><p>The fact that he, Lando, had obviously made Carlos that heated that he even came from just looking at him, sure also with some help of his hand, but still, that fact finally also sent the young Brit over the edge. He first even didn’t realize so, only when the walls echoed his own moans and cries and those white cum pearls covered the Spaniard’s belly for one moment, before the water washed it down again, he got it that he had reached his climax as well.</p><p>After the last wave and the last drop had left his body, he suddenly felt so weak and also dizzy. Carlos quickly caught him and pulled him into a tight hug. For the next few minutes they did just stand under the hot water beams of the shower, enjoyed the warmth of their bodies, the peace and also the closeness.</p><p>Lando suddenly felt so tired and exhausted, even when his heart had been working twice as fast as it should just second ago. He had his eyes still closed, when Carlos stopped the shower and after he had kissed the top of his head, he somehow made it to reach for some fluffy towel, into which he did wrap the younger one.</p><p>He also rubbed his curls dry with another one, bevore he pulled the sleepy boy up into his arms, carried him upstairs and under his duvets. Still completely naked, they did cuddle up in his bed. Their bodies were still so warm from the shower and Lando also still felt so relaxed, feather-light and totally satisfied.</p><p>“That was nice.” He whispered already sleep drunken, from where he had his face buried into the curve of the Spaniard’s neck. “It was, mi corazon, it was. But now it’s time to sleep, it has been an exhausting day. Buenas noches, cuerma bien.” Lando was already halfway to the land of dreams, but he still managed to whisper “Buenas noches. Gracias for taking such good care of me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe it wasn't that hot like some of you have expected it to be, but our boys still got some fun 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos woke up by sunrise the next morning and even when it was still that early, he didn’t want to go back to sleep, because no dream could ever be more beautiful than the still fast asleep boy right next to him in bed. With a soft smile on his lips, the Spaniard watched Lando sleep, he eyed every part of his cute face all closely and asked himself how just one small human could be that loveable.</p><p>But his team mate had a restless night, he had moved and shifted a lot in his sleep. Actually Lando had fallen asleep on top of his chest, like the last few days, but at some point he had rolled off of him before he laid across the mattress with his head on top of Carlos’ belly.</p><p>The older one had brought him back into a more comfortable sleeping position, but the next time Carlos had woken up, Lando had kicked his duvet away and was laying all uncovered next to him. Lovingly the Spaniard had brought the duvets back on top of his small body, but even now, while he was still watching him closely, Lando didn’t seem to have a restful sleep.</p><p>He whined from time to time, his eyebrows flinched like he was dreaming about something he didn’t like and he was lightly sweating, which did explain his nightly duvet kicking away. Every time the younger one made some noises or began to move, Carlos petted his head or stroked with the back of his fingers over his reddened cheek. Under his touches Lando calmed down again, at least for some time.</p><p>It was already time to stand up, when Pinon came into the bedroom to look for his owner and ask him worthless with big eyes, where his breakfast was. The Spaniard stroked the dog’s ear over the edge of the bed, before he leaned closer to kiss Lando’s cold but at the same time also sweaty forehead.</p><p>He decided to let Lando sleep for some more, he had the feeling that he still needed the rest. In the meantime he will make himself ready, pack their things together they will need for the day spending with his friends again and preparing the breakfast.</p><p>After Pinon was satisfied after having his breakfast and doing his walk into the garden, he watched Carlos preparing the breakfast with a tilted head, probably asking himself where the boy was, who had always played with him in the last few days.</p><p>It was already time, if they didn’t want to have any stress later, they had to start with their breakfast now, but Lando was still not awake. Carlos, followed by Pinon, went upstairs to finally wake up the younger one. Actually the Spaniard didn’t even want it any more, when he saw Lando sleeping there in his own bed, so sweet and peacefully.</p><p>It did cost him much willpower, to finally step closer, brush a soft kiss onto his tremble and whisper “Buenos dias, mi corazon. You have to stand up now, my sleepyhead, or we will be late.” Lando only grumbled still all sleepily in response. Carlos had placed a new pair of boxers next to his team mate on the bed, because the younger one was still naked, after going to bed like God had made him after their shower yesterday evening, before the Spaniard went over to open the blinds.</p><p>When he faced Lando again, he was already sitting in his underwear on the edge of the bed, looking very tired and also kind of disoriented. But the young Brit didn’t only look just sleepy, there was also something else. Something was wrong, latest when Pinon nudged his nose against his hand and Lando didn’t stroke the dog’s head with that happy smile of his like always.</p><p>“Lando? Are you okay? Don’t you feel good?” The older one asked carefully, while he stepped closer. “I’m alright.” The younger once voice did sound tortured and still sleep drunken, but before Carlos could answer that he really didn’t look like he was just close to feeling good, Lando stood up and began to sway instantly.</p><p>Before he could fall forward, the Spaniard hurried to his side and caught him in his arms. After he had helped his friend sitting down onto the mattress again, he got down onto his knees in front of him, taking his hands into his and asked already all worriedly “Lando, mi corazon. What’s wrong with you? Are you sick?”</p><p>“Migraine.” The young racer finally whined out all pained between clenched teeth, while he pressed his eyes closed. After he had freed his hands from his friend’s grip, he also held his head in self-protection.</p><p>“Oh, baby. Come here, lay down again.” Carlos now whispered with a lowered voice, which was more bearable for his friend at the moment. All gently he picked up Lando’s legs and put them back under the warm duvets, he also made sure his pillow was comfortable enough, before he covered the rest of his small body with the warm duvet.</p><p>While he hurried over to close the blinds again, so the room was all darkened again, he told him softly “I will get you some painkillers, mi corazon. Hold on for some more.” Pinon stayed next to the bed to make sure the boy who always petted his head so nicely was good, while Carlos was gone and Pinon eyed Lando with his head rested on top of the mattress.</p><p>Like he had promised, Carlos was quickly back with some painkillers, a glass of water and a cold, wet flannel for Lando’s forehead. “Here, mi corazon. You will feel better after taking these.” The older one told his friend, before he sat down next to him and helped him all carefully sitting up.</p><p>Because his eyes couldn’t take the light, even when it was actually almost complete dark inside the bedroom, Lando kept his eyes closed to make it all more bearable, because sitting up alone was already painful enough. “Open your mouth, mi corazon.”</p><p>Lando instantly did what he got told, so Carlos could place the painkillers onto his tongue, before he brought the glass of water closer to his lips. “And now drink. Drink up everything, it will do you good.” And once again the younger one did like he got told and after the glass was empty, his whole body began to shake.</p><p>“I’m so cold.” He whined between chattering teeth. “I will get you something to wear.” Carlos let go his hand around his younger friend’s back, after he had made sure he won’t fall backwards, and quickly hurried over to his bag in the corner to get him some sweatpants and a hoodie.</p><p>Lando was probably the only one who brought a hoodie to Spain, but in this case it was good he had. Carefully but also fast he got him into his clothes, before he helped him to lay down again, taking special care with holding his head, while doing so.</p><p>Lando first cried out, when his team mate placed the cold, wet flannel on top of his forehead, but then he slowly began to relax under the feeling. “It will become better with every minute now. Do you need something else, mi corazon? Do you think you will need to throw up?”</p><p>The young Brit wanted to shake his head, stopped halfway when he got it how much it did hurt, before he whispered tortured “No. But I need you. Lay down next to me, por favor.” He would have done so, even without Lando pleading him in his mother language, but Carlos still smiled to himself, when he carefully laid himself on his side next to his team mate, so he could watch over him.</p><p>“I have called Caco and told him we won’t join them today. So don’t worry, you can stay in bed the whole day long if you need it, mi corazon.” The Spaniard told him softly, while he dabbed the flannel over his sweaty face. “I’m sorry, I ruined the day for you. But you could still go with them. You don’t have to stay here with me all day long.”</p><p>He could exactly hear how guilty Lando felt, even when he had no reason for that. It wasn’t like he had done it on purpose to wake up with a bad migraine this morning. “Don’t be silly, mi corazon. I wouldn’t find my peace for just one second, knowing that you aren’t feeling good, all alone at home and I’m not by your side. Of course, I will stay and by the way I also like to take care of you. And now try to get back to sleep. You will feel way better, when you will wake up in a few hours.”</p><p>“Will you stay?” Lando still asked one more time. “Of course, mi corazon. I won’t go anywhere.” The older one secured him, while he kept on cooling his face with the wet flannel. It needed some minutes in which the younger one still whined from the pain and his expression was pain destroyed, but then Lando had finally fallen asleep again and Carlos began to relax as well.</p><p>He didn’t like it when the little one wasn’t feeling alright, especially when he was in pain and he couldn’t really help him at the moment. He kept laying all quietly next to him, watched over him, stroked his cheeks or did still dab away those sweat pearls from his face, even when he was freezing at the same time, till Lando’s phone on the bedside table began to vibrate.</p><p>The young Brit began to whine instantly even when the sound wasn’t that loud and he also began to move, before Carlos quickly crawled out of the bed, took his phone and hurried outside the room. It was Lando’s mom, she tried to reach her son.</p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Norris.” The Spaniard answered the call as soon as the door to the bedroom was closed behind his back. It was quiet on the other end for some moments, until Lando’s mother said with a high, happy voice “Carlos is that you? It’s so nice to hear you.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me, Mrs. Norris. It’s also nice to hear you.” The Spaniard answered truthfully, while he made his way downstairs because he really didn’t want to bother his friend’s well-needed sleep. “Carlos, I have already told you so often. Don’t call me like that, I’m Cisca to you.”</p><p>“Alright, Cisca. I will try my best.” The Spaniard promised, even when he already knew now that he will probably do it again the next time they will see or hear each other. He was educated like that, but he will try his best to not disappoint her.</p><p>“How are you, Carlos? I hope Lando isn’t too strenuous and he lets you some breaks in between from time to time.” The woman on the other end of the phone meant, exactly knowing how lively her son could be. Carlos could also hear her smile through the phone. “No, don’t worry. Lando behaves and he is quite calm.” The Spaniard secured her, before he added “When he sleeps.”</p><p>Carlos heard Cisca laugh and after he had joined her for some moments, he also told her “No, we really have a good time together.” The Spaniard smiled dreamily to himself and was happy his friend’s mother couldn’t see him at the moment. “That’s really nice to hear. I’m very happy the two of you are such good friends. You know Carlos, Lando is really fond of you. You mean a lot to him. He never had such a friend like you before, someone he could trust fully and count on your support.”</p><p>Latest now he was really happy about that Cisca couldn’t see him, because Carlos’ cheeks blushed a little, even when he had already known those things before, but to hear them from his friend’s mother, that she had also already noticed so, caused this warm shiver running down the length of his back.</p><p>“I’m also glad we come along that well. Lando has become some kind of little brother to me, the one I never had. But I can also count on him and his support and he never fails to make me laugh.” Softly Carlos bit down onto his lip, while goose bumps broke free over the skin of his arms.</p><p>Cisca laughed all heartily once again, before she answered “I can imagine that only all too well. By the way, where is our little clown?” Only then Carlos remembered about that this was Lando’s phone and his mother had actually wanted to talk to her son and not to his friend.</p><p>“Ehm, Lando is still in bed.” The Spaniard began, which elicited a snort from her in response because it was already in the middle of the morning. “No, he wasn’t feeling that well this morning. He said he has migraine and after I have brought him some painkillers he is sleeping again. But don’t worry, he will be alright again after some hours of sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t worry, Carlos. I know he is in good hands. Thank you for taking such good care of him and everything else you have already done for him. At least you have some quiet hours now.” The two of them talked for some longer, until Carlos promised Cisca to tell her son to call her back later and they finally ended the call.</p><p>Carlos left Lando’s phone in his living room now, so he won’t get woken up from it again and went upstairs back to his bedroom. But actually he was unnecessary at the moment, because when he opened the door, his dog’s head popped up from where he had rested it on the pillow. On top of the bed, right next to Lando, who had wrapped his arm around Pinon.</p><p>The dog had really taken over his place, there wasn’t any space for him in the bed left any more. Carlos had to chuckle about that, before he quietly closed the door again and let the two of them alone.</p><p>After the Spaniard had finally eaten something for breakfast, he cleared away the rest of it, because Lando probably won’t wake up anytime soon and even when he will finally do so, he probably won’t want anything like that to eat.</p><p>Carlos then did some housework, while he waited for Lando to wake up. He tried to be as quiet as possible, when he cleaned the house and did the laundry. He also washed some of his friend’s clothes, when he already was at it.</p><p>Carlos had to smile to himself, while he looked at Lando’s so much smaller shirt, compared to his own, before he shoved it into the washing machine as well. On his tiptoes he finally went upstairs again to check on Lando. When he poked his head through the door, not even Pinon moved this time. They were both still fast asleep and Carlos could only smile and roll his eyes at the same time about Pinon’s behaviour.</p><p>When he was finally done with the housework and sat there in his living room and thought about what to do next, he noticed that Lando will probably still be hungry, at least a little, when he will wake up and he will need something decent then.</p><p>Like some chicken soup, which will help him feel better, but Carlos didn’t have all the ingredients at home. So he called his mother, if she had some time and could do him a favour. About one hour later, Carlos actually just prepared some coffee for his mother and himself, Reyes arrived with one shopping bag in her arms.</p><p>First she had been a little perplex about his ask on the phone, but when the Spaniard had explained it to her, of course she agreed to get him the items. After Reyes had helped her son preparing the soup and it was already simmer lightly on the hotplate, the two of them drank some coffee at the dining table.</p><p>“So, and where is your patient?” Reyes finally asked, while she sipped on her cup. “He is upstairs, Pinon is currently watching over him.” Carlos answered her and didn’t think about the consequences. “Upstairs?” His mother repeated with raised eyebrows and only then he noticed his mistake.</p><p>The guest room was downstairs, where she had probably expected Lando to sleep, but not upstairs, where the only sleep possibility was Carlos’ own bed. His cheeks blushed lightly, while he rolled his eyes about his own mistake. “Yeah, I have brought him into my bed, so I won’t wake him up while doing some housework downstairs.”</p><p>Carlos was pretty proud about the excuse he had found so quickly, but his mother still didn’t seem to be satisfied with it. So her son finally gave in and added “And I can also look after him better there. You know.” Slowly Reyes nodded knowing her head, while she watched her son over the edge of her cup.</p><p>“Stop, madre.” He pleaded her, even when he was aware about that she exactly already knew about what was going on. Thankfully the topic was done with that and after Reyes had stayed for some longer, talking with her son, she finally left him and his patient alone again.</p><p>Once again on his tiptoes, Carlos went upstairs and closer to the bedroom, just in case Lando should still be asleep, even when it was already after midday now. Carefully he opened the door a slip and poked his head inside, just to see his younger team mate still using Pinon as his pillow.</p><p>His eyes were still closed, but absently he also slowly moved his hand through the dog’s fur, which told the Spaniard that his friend was already awake. “Hey, mi corazon.” He whispered softly, while he made his way over to his side.</p><p>Lando slowly opened his eyes a split by his calm voice, looking up at him like a wounded dear. Carlos instantly got even more pity with him than he already had before, while he sat down on the edge of the bed and petted softly his curls.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Is it already a little better?” The Spaniard wanted to know, while he stroked over his warm cheek and eyed him closely. “Yeah, it’s better. But I still have a bad headache.” Lando answered weakly, which caused his friend to smile in compassion.</p><p>“But you aren’t feeling sick any more, or?” Carlos still wanted to know, while now he also stroked Pinon behind his ear, because he was looking at him with the same big eyes like Lando did, which just always made him weak. He also petted him for being such a good boy and taking care of his friend.</p><p>Carefully, because every quick movement would cause even more pain, Lando shook his head, before he asked with even bigger and more begging puppy eyes than Pinon “Can you lay down next to me, please? I’m sure it will ease the pain.” Once again the older one smiled to himself because of Lando’s cuteness, before he nodded agreeing his head and crawled to him under the duvets.</p><p>“Do you feel comfortable this way?” He asked after Lando had placed his head on his shoulder, close to his neck. “Yeah, it feels good.” The three of them barely had place in the bed together, but somehow it worked and Carlos could feel Lando relaxing more and more with every minute.</p><p>Gently he was stroking over the arm, which was tightly wrapped around his belly, he also drew little circles into his back with his thumb to comfort him even more. “I have talked with your mom, while you have been asleep, mi corazon. I have told her about you not feeling that well today and I have also promised her that you will call her back, when you will feel better again.” Even when Lando didn’t answer anything, he still knew he had understood him and that he will probably call back his mum later.</p><p>The last few days had been pretty exciting and also kind of exhausting for Lando. So many new impressions, so many new feelings, so many new situations for him. It was probably his body’s way to react to the whole excitement, he needed a little break.</p><p>Gently Carlos began to slide his fingers through his curls, always making sure to not pull too hard onto them, because the last thing he had wanted was to cause him even more pain than he already had. Finally, he even began to gently massage his temple, circling his fingertips carefully over that now so painful pounding part of his head.</p><p>Lando purred in response, his friend’s touch made him feel good or at least better. “I’m still sorry for ruining the day.” The young Brit told him sincerely, after some more noises of comfort had left his lips. “You really don’t need to be, mi corazon. We can still make ourselves a nice afternoon. I have cooked some chicken soup for you, if you should be hungry. I bet it would help you feel better. If you want we could go downstairs, cuddle up in front of the TV and slurp soup. But if you want, we can also stay in bed and eat soup here.”</p><p>“No, let us go downstairs. I don’t also want to spend the rest of the day in bed.” Lando whispered, but still he cuddled even closer against his warm body. “Alright, mi corazon. I will help you. C’mon, all slowly.” Carlos helped Lando downstairs and onto his couch, where he wrapped him into a warm blanket.</p><p>Because Lando had squeezed his eyes shot most of the time, the older one closed the blinds for his sensitive eyes, before he headed into the kitchen. He came back with two bowls of hot, healthy soup and placed one carefully on top of his friend’s lap.</p><p>Because Lando still seemed to be a bit lost, Carlos finally placed his bowl on his own lap and began to feed the younger one. He made sure the soup wasn’t too hot, he even blew it for him, before he brought the spoon slowly closer to his lips and the younger one willingly opened his mouth.</p><p>“My mom has brought me the chicken and some vegetables, because I didn’t want to leave you alone.” The Spaniard told him, while he kept on feeding him. “She has also invited you, mi corazon. If you want, we could drive over to my parent’s place tomorrow. We could also spend one night there, if you are okay with it and only if you will feel better, of course.”</p><p>Lando slowly nodded his head, still afraid for any too quick head moves. “I would really like to. I guess I also have to thank her for the soup as well, when it was really not only your great cooking skills.” Carlos shoved another spoon of soup into Lando’s mouth to quieten him, even when he was glad about him teasing him again. It only showed him that he was indeed already feeling better again.</p><p>“Yeah, sure and we could also have some fun there. I could take you with our Rally car for a ride, if you dare to. My parent’s also have a pool. We could lay in the sun, if you need to relax afterwards.” Carlos teased back, while he shoved the last spoon of soup into his friend’s mouth. “Sounds like fun to me, Sainzy.”</p><p>“It will be, but before you need to feel better, mi corazon. I will get you some more painkillers now and you will take them like the good boy you were while eating the soup.” Carlos winked at the younger one, before he got up and disappeared into the kitchen to take the pills and some water.</p><p>Without complaining about it, Lando took them and while Carlos did slurp his own soup now, he leaned his head against his shoulder and watched absently the show on the TV. When the Spaniard was done with his portion as well, he laid down onto the couch, taking Lando with him while doing so.</p><p>Carlos was already used to feel his weight on top of him. It comforted him as well, like it did for Lando, feeling his regular breathing and strong body underneath himself. The painkillers and the less pain he was feeling now, probably made Lando all sleepy again.</p><p>While the Spaniard draw lazy circles into his back, his eyes became heavier and heavier with every second, till they fell shot completely. His soft snores caused Carlos to smile to himself, while he listened to them. They finally also caused himself to fall asleep and take a nap with Lando still laying on top of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this sweet chapter right here as much as I enjoyed writting it ☺️</p><p>Caring Carlos is definitely one of my favourite Carlos and sick Lando is just too cute, right!? 😍</p><p>But I promise, next chapter will be hotter again, because Carlos will find also other way to make Lando feel better again.. 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm finally back with a almost 7.5k (smutty) chapter - I hope you will enjoy it 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the middle of the afternoon, when Carlos’ eyes fluttered open the next time. Lando was still laying right there on top of his chest, in the exact same position when the Spaniard had closed his eyes for the little nap.</p><p>His friend was still snoring softly, slumbering deep and peacefully. Totally overwhelmed with the feeling of adoration he had for the younger one, Carlos smiled down at him, before he let his fingers slide through his messy curls.</p><p>While Carlos alternately watched the show on the TV and also his still fast asleep team mate in his arms, he stroked with his warm palms over Lando’s small back to lull him even deeper into sleep. But even through the younger one was still in the land of dreams, he reacted to the touches with soft purrs.</p><p>Affectionate the Spaniard kissed the top of his head, before he let his hands slip under his shirt to touch his soft, warm skin there. Carlos was exactly aware about how much Lando always liked their skin to skin contact, especially when he wasn’t feeling that good, then he needed it the most. </p><p>And the older one would lie, if he would say he also wouldn’t enjoy it to feel his bare skin right under his fingertips. It was a beautiful feeling he could really get used to. And also Lando obviously could get used to his hands on his skin, when his body also reacted to his touches this time.</p><p>He once again purred in affection, before he wrapped his arms even tighter around his belly and buried his nose deeper into the curve of his neck. But he also reacted in a different kind of way to his touches, compared to all the other times when he had touched before.</p><p>Carlos could exactly feel the way Lando slowly but firm began to press his already pretty interested middle into the next best thing, which happened to be the Spaniard’s thigh. He could exactly feel him, which caused him to smile to himself. He wasn’t making fun of Lando, he would never do so, because the poor boy actually didn’t do it on purpose.</p><p>His body only reacted to what it did feel, while he was still far away dreaming. Lando was still so young and didn’t have his body that well under control, but it was alright. He will learn it one day and Carlos was more than just touched that he wanted to learn those things with him together.</p><p>At one point Lando’s purrs turned into small, soft moans and little cries. Carlos could also feel his now faster breath hitting the sensitive skin of his neck, how he literally clutched onto his shirt to press himself even closer against him, rubbing, almost drilling his middle against his thigh the most pleasurable way for him to get as much relief as possible.</p><p>Even when Carlos could only see half of his face, he noticed how sweaty his forehead had become and how tight he pressed his eyes closed in effort. He knew he was already close while he was still far away in his wet dream, but even when Carlos had already thought a few times that he will finally get his relief now, Lando still seemed to struggle and he could only imagine all too well, that his erection already had to hurt badly by now and he finally just wanted to come.</p><p>After some more poor whines and whimpers, the Spaniard had pity with him, because it was only fair to help him now after he was the cause of this pleasurable pain he was getting through at the moment. “Lando. Mi corazon, wake up.” He whispered into his ear, followed by some grumbles, instead of those moans and soft cries.</p><p>Slowly but sure the young Brit came back to his senses and Carlos had actually just wanted to tell him that everything was alright, when Lando’s pulsing erection brushed once more over his thigh and his eyes opened instantly in shock by the contact and he finally got it that it wasn’t only a very nice, wet dream.</p><p>Panicked he tried to get down from Carlos’ body and hide his middle from his field of view all at once. Even when their eyes haven’t met yet, Lando’s cheeks still blushed the whole way, they had the colour of an overripe tomato. And in the next moment it happened what always happened, when there was some sexual tension between the two of them.</p><p><em>Hic</em>. It came uncontrolled from Lando’s lips and the hiccup also probably won’t go away anytime soon, in the situation he found himself in. Actually his reaction was what the Spaniard had tried to avoid so badly, because he already knew before how ashamed the younger one would be about it.</p><p>“Lando.” He tried to soothe him in his softest voice, because his friend should really never be ashamed about something like that. “There is no reason to feel this way. It’s okay, it’s natural. Nothing to be ashamed for, mi corazon.”</p><p>Lando still didn’t move, he only pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, hiding so as much and good as possible from his gaze. <em>Hic</em>. Carlos was surprised, when he tried to reach out for him and Lando let him. He allowed his friend to lay his arm around his shoulders and pull him back against his body.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it really wasn’t my intention to bring you into such an uncomfortable situation. I should have stopped it, when I have got it how your body reacted to my touches. It was wrong from me, but I have thought I maybe make you happy with it. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again without your permission, mi corazon.” Carlos whispered into his curls, he was truly sorry about it. He only got it now how unfair his actions towards the younger one had been.</p><p>Lando was still so insecure and scared when it came to it. It really wasn’t the right way nor the right move from him to help him with his shyness like that. But it had already happened, it was too late now to take it back, Carlos couldn’t change it any more. He noticed the way Lando was still affected from his touches and how much trouble he had with his own body. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>“Do you want to be alone?” Carlos asked carefully, before he kissed the top of his head. That was really the wrong way to win his trust, the complete wrong way actually, he should have known better, but after yesterday the Spaniard had thought Lando would already be a little more open and securer with that topic. But Carlos had been pretty wrong about it and he really hated himself so much for it, why it did surprise him even more, when after a while Lando finally shook his head. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>“Okay.” They both kept sitting still, while Carlos stroked over his upper arm and they did pretend to watch the show on the TV, but actually none of them followed it at all, only waiting for Lando’s body to calm down again.</p><p>The older one had already been positive surprised before, but he was even more when he heard his friend’s voice once more, because actually he had expected him to be quiet for the rest of the day. “I liked it. Even a lot. Now I also know why it felt so real.” <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>Carlos smiled into his curls, caring so much admiration for him every second of his life. “And it’s more than just okay to feel this way, mi corazon. Don’t be ashamed any more. It’s actually good, when your body reacts to mine or my touches” Uncomfortable and still struggling, Lando shifted nervously, trying so to cover his middle with his hands, but Carlos also noticed him palming his erection through his sweatpants during the process. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>And because he still felt bad for what he had done and causing his friend so much trouble, he asked all carefully with his lips close to Lando’s temple “Do you want me to help you, mi corazon?”</p><p>Slowly Lando turned his head to face the older one and look up at him through his long lashes all shyly and insecure. His whole head was still blushed very badly and Carlos could sense, that he would prefer it to disappear into the ground at the moment, but still Lando kept calm, when he looked right back into his eyes and finally nodded his head in agreement. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, mi corazon. I will take good care of you.” The Spaniard promised, before he breathed a tender kiss onto his temple. All gently he placed his index finger under his chin to lift it and turn his head, so their lips could meet and Carlos could calm him down with kissing his tensed lips soft and soothe his nerves.</p><p>First hesitant, but quickly Lando gave in, because his body was longing for the contact and such kind of touches Carlos was gently giving him with his hand laying on top of his belly and drawing circles with his thumb into the thick fabric of his hoodie. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>By now Lando had rested his left hand in the back of his friend’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Little whimpers left from deep inside his throat, while their tongues were dancing together and Lando did cling all tightly onto his shirt as strong as he could.</p><p>When Carlos thought he was ready, when he thought his lust had already taken the upper hand over his body completely, he carefully let his hand slip under his hoodie, but Lando obviously still wasn’t ready for it, when he instantly stopped their kiss and shifted away. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>Carlos felt helpless, he didn’t know what to do any more. He really wanted to help him, but he didn’t know how. It seemed like everything he did today was wrong. Not only his cheeks, but also his lips had a lightly rosy tone now, when Lando looked up at him with a sorry look, even when he didn’t have to feel sorry about anything, also if he should have changed his mind.</p><p>“Carlos?” His small, shy voice was finally audible, after Lando had obviously cleared his thoughts about what to say and what to do next. “Yes, mi corazon?” Carlos would fulfil him every wish, just for Lando to finally feel better again, but he really wasn’t expecting the next, when the younger one asked almost carefully, like it was something crazy or maybe even forbidden.</p><p>“Can we go into.. your bed.. for it? I.. I don’t know, but I would maybe feel more comfortable there.“ Lando almost didn’t dare to say it out loud, but Carlos was still relieved that he did in the end. He was happy that his friend still trusted him after all, also wanted his near and he was also proud about him saying out loud what he really wanted. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>“Sure, mi corazon. Everything you want. Come here.“ The Spaniard secured him to calm down his nerves, before he already stood up and offered him his hand. Together they went hand in hand upstairs into his bedroom, but before they made it into bed, Carlos stopped them both, when he offered</p><p>“Maybe we should get out of our clothes.” When he saw Lando’s eyes widen, even when they had already seen each other completely naked last evening and he heard another hic coming from his lips, he still added quickly “Both of us. Maybe the skin to skin contact will help you.”</p><p>After thinking about it, Lando eventually nodded his head in agreement and watched amazed how Carlos got already out of his shirt the next moment. In contrast to him, Lando began with his sweatpants, he pulled down his hips and stepped out when the fabric hit the ground.</p><p>Only after the Spaniard had got out of his sweatpants as well and now only stood with his boxers on in front of his team mate, he noticed how insecure and bashful Lando had once again become, when he saw him standing there like the little, shy boy he actually still was sometimes, trying all desperately to pull his hoodie over his middle to hide his erection. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>With a tilted head, Carlos smiled down at him in awe, exactly knowing what was going through his head, because once it had been him in that situation. But in contrast to Carlos back then, Lando had someone who will protect him with his life and will take the best possible care of him.</p><p>“Let me help you, mi corazon.” The Spaniard smirked, before he reached for the hem of his friend’s hoodie to pull it carefully over his head. The second Lando was only standing there with his boxers on as well, he instinctively covered his middle once again with his hands. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>But he actually had nothing to fear for, because Carlos’ eyes stayed fixed onto Lando’s the whole time long, exactly knowing how uncomfortable and exposed the younger one felt at the moment. After his try to calm down his nerves with gifting him an encouraging smile and covering his lips for a soft, quick kiss, Carlos took his hand to lead him over to the bed.</p><p>Both crawled under the warm duvets, Lando faster so he could hide underneath them, still feeling pretty embraced and also overwhelmed about the whole situation. But Carlos was there for him. He took his time, because his team mate deserved it to get treated that way. There was no hurry needed, they could take themselves as much time as they wanted.</p><p>The Spaniard took use of the almost magical skin to skin contact first. He pulled Lando closer, but made sure about not touching him somewhere he was still too uncomfortable with at the moment. All tenderly the older one let his fingertips float over his sides and rips, causing goose bumps wherever he had touched his skin. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>He breathed sweet, little kisses all over Lando’s cute face, covered him with them and with all the love he had for him. He whispered into his ear, that there was no need for him to be nervous and also no need to be scared at all.</p><p>He could understand that he was tensed, but they had already seen each other naked yesterday and in Carlos’ eyes the younger one was the most beautiful man on this whole planet anyway, no matter what will happen. And he really didn’t have a reason to feel that way with the body he had got.</p><p>Lando could trust him fully and after some more gently strokes over his bare skin, deep, passionate kisses, making-out sessions and mouthing the sensitive place behind his ears and soft neck, the younger one finally began to relax under Carlos’ touches and protective gaze, even his hiccup finally stopped.</p><p>By now the young Brit had even already crossed his arms at the back of his friend’s neck, holding him close, but at the same time Carlos could feel how he bugged up his hips in the unsuccessful try to get some friction.</p><p>Also his needy whimpers and almost begging cries for more, showed the Spaniard that his friend was finally ready and he could give him the whole pleasure and attention he was thirsting for so badly.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Lando once again lightly panicked, but his eyelids were still half closed, covering half of his suddenly from lust so dark looking eyes. “Bringing you into a more enjoyable position, mi corazon.” Carlos informed him, before he crawled behind him.</p><p>He didn’t even let Lando think about it too much, when he positioned himself between his team mate and the headboard of the bed, before he pulled Lando between his spread legs and pressed his back against his chest. With a soft smile on his lips, the older one wrapped his arms all tightly around his belly in a very protective gesture.</p><p>“You comfortable with this?” Carlos still asked, even when he could feel how Lando already snuggled back against his body. He could really hear the younger one in his arms swallowing down the knot in his throat, before he still nodded agreeing his head. God, Carlos was so proud about him. “Trust me, mi corazon. Let me do the whole work, just lean back and enjoy. Te amo.”</p><p>With every kiss he breathed behind Lando’s ear, after sucking gently onto the warm skin of his neck, also caressing his shoulder with his lips and roaming with his soft palms over his bare chest, Lando began to relax more and more in his arms.</p><p>Also when his fingertips did wander lower and lower towards to his middle, over his flat belly, past his belly bottom he did circle a few times, he didn’t tense this time, Carlos could only feel him hold his breath, when he finally reached the waistband of his boxers and they both looked down Lando’s body for the first time since they were laying here.</p><p>The Spaniard really didn’t want to make fun of his younger friend, but still he couldn’t hold back the giggle he breathed into his ear, when he spotted those boxers he was wearing. “Oh God, no. Why does it have to be exactly these boxers today?!” Lando asked himself, before he buried his face into his hands.</p><p>“I actually like those little race cars on it.” Carlos smiled into his ear from behind, while he took in those damn cute boxers he was wearing. “My mum has bought me these. She thought it was funny.” Lando muttered behind his hands, more than just embarrassed even when it was Carlos.</p><p>For the older one it was indeed funny, but he would never have made fun of him because of it. It was actually exactly what he would have expected from Lando. It was so him, it was so cute. But then the Spaniard spotted something that caused to fade the smile on his lips away.</p><p>Not only did he took in the lines of his friend’s bulge for the first time then, but he also noticed the pretty big, wet spot on the grey fabric right there and it simply took Carlos’ breath away and at the same time it turned him on so bad. He first had to swallow tickly, before he thought to himself that this was exactly what turned him on so bad on the younger one.</p><p>Lando could be both, cute and hot and he sometimes even managed it to be both of it at the same time. How did he do that, Carlos asked himself, while the saliva production inside his mouth was working twice as effectively as usual and he almost began to drool, while still staring at the wet spot, right next to one of those colourful, little race cars on his boxers.</p><p>Only then the Spaniard got it how badly turned on Lando had to be and that he had a hard one since already a half eternity. It was time to do something against it. Because Lando’s eyes were still hidden behind his hands, he gasped and jumped between Carlos’ legs, when he felt the older one’s hand wandering down to areas he had never been before. <em>Hic</em>.</p><p>“It’s okay, mi corazon. Relax, you will like it.” The Spaniard whispered into his ear from behind, causing so goose bumps to break free over his exposed skin. Slowly he had begun to draw and palm the outlines of his bulge through his boxers, taking special care by that one wet spot on the fabric, underneath the head of his dick was sticking against.</p><p>In the meantime Carlos played with Lando’s erected and on touches very interested nipples. He gave those small buds a lot of attention, because Lando seemed to be very erogenous on that part of his body. Every time he circled it with his fingertips almost floating over that spot, nudging his nipple and also brushing gently over it, a little moan escaped his lips.</p><p>But when he once squeezed that small bud carefully between his rough fingertips, the hiccup was once again forgotten and only desperately cries and his shaky breath was audible in the bedroom. Those noises also attracted Carlos’ own lust even more, when he nudged his shoulder and even bit softly into the hot flesh there, while he pressed his own erected manhood hard into Lando’s back.</p><p>Carlos left a wet road from behind his friend’s ear, down the length of his so well-trained neck, until he reached his shoulder and kissed those little, cute moles there. All teasingly he softly blew against that wet skin, causing Lando so to shivering between his arms.</p><p>After the Spaniard had spent the last minutes with nosing the cute curls at the back of his neck, while still stroking the length of his manhood through his boxers, causing Lando so to get even crazier, he finally whispered to release him from the tension “If you like those boxers that less, why don’t we get rid of them?”</p><p>“Yes. Please.” Lando painted under his breath, still unsure but on the other side also way too horny and needy to go back any more. Carlos made quick work, before the younger one could change his mind again, when he reached for the waistband of his boxers to pull the fabric down to finally free his dick.</p><p>Even when he was still to his bones scared and embarrassed, Lando lifted willingly his hips so the Spaniard could pull his boxers over his hipbone and the curve of his ass cheeks, before he kicked them away to finally lay all naked and completely exposed under his team mate’s gaze.</p><p>Carlos didn’t do anything, almost like he didn’t dare to move just one inch, but Lando could exactly only feel his eyes on him and it made him insane. “Can you please touch me, before I will run away?” Lando begged hopeless, his heart was racing faster than his McLaren at the moment and he had also never felt that vulnerable in his life before.</p><p>Finally he could hear Carlos smile next to his ear, before he wrapped his strong arms around his torso and kissed his blushed cheek comfortingly. “Do also want me to get out of my boxers, so you won’t be that alone any more?” The older one asked well-meant, while he caressed with the tip of his nose over his tremble.</p><p>“No, please don’t.” Lando instantly answered in panic, before he added to clear the situation “I mean, I’m already nervous enough. If I would also see you naked now and exactly feel your.. you know.. against me back, it.. it would be too much.”</p><p>The Spaniard smirked in response, because the younger one was still too shy and insecure to say that one word out loud. Hot and cute at the same time. Lando could feel Carlos’ beard scratching over the soft skin of his own neck from behind, causing once again goose bumps on his whole body and a warm shiver to run down the length of his back. </p><p>Lando really had to force himself not to jump in surprise, when he could suddenly feel his friend’s fingertips on the inside of his thighs, stroking the thin, sensitive skin there all tenderly with his fingertips, following his light body hair closer to his middle only to float the same way down towards his knees again.</p><p>Carlos had rested his chin on top of his team mate’s shoulder, while he looked down his body, watching Lando reacting to his touches and overall he also couldn’t stop himself from looking at that one special part of him. God, he was so pretty, the older one thought to himself, before he breathed against his shoulder plate</p><p>“How are you feeling, mi corazon? Do still have a headache?” In the current situation Lando found himself he thought that this question was a little out of place, even for Carlos who was always very concerned about him, but still he nodded his head and after he had swallowed down the dammed saliva in his mouth, he answered with a raw voice “A little.”</p><p>“I have heard that wanking off does help to make it away.” Carlos teased cheekily, Lando could hear him smile into his ear and even when he was one second ago still all tensed and nervous, he had to giggle as well now. His friend’s try to make him more relaxed had once again worked and the younger one couldn’t tell with words how grateful he was for his always successful tries and his care.</p><p>“Oh, really. Who has told you so?” Lando wanted to know all curiously, even when the Spaniard’s palms on the inside of his thighs made him still crazy and linger for more. “I don’t know any more. I think I have read it somewhere once.” Lando only chuckled in response, before they both went quiet once again and watched Carlos big hands roaming over the younger one’s soft legs.</p><p>So close to his middle, but still so far away. “Carlos, please. Touch me. I need you.” Lando begged really already all frantic, to which the older one would have never been able to say no to. So he pulled one hand right up to stroke over the tensed muscles of his trained belly, while his other wandered closer and closer to his pulsing dick.</p><p>And then finally he touched him, he really touched him, when Carlos enclosed his fingers around his already so longingly waiting erection, causing him with that actual so simply but also very intense touch to cry out all hoarsely. To finally feel the weight of the boy he loved with his whole heart inside his fist also caused Carlos’ heart to race faster, while he sucked onto his shoulder to suppress his own moans.</p><p>All gently he pulled down his foreskin to expose the pink, little head of Lando’s dick and by the sight they both got offered, also Carlos couldn’t hold back his grunts any more, when he felt his own dick twist still pressed harshly against his friend’s back.</p><p>Lando cried out by the friction, about the relief he finally got. He arched his back, but also huddled himself deeper into his chest, to spread his legs wide open instinctively, offering the Spaniard so an even prettier view, leaving him enough space for imaginations.</p><p>The wave of smell hit them both at the same time, because of Carlos now already rapid movements and exposing the thin, sensitive pink head underneath his foreskin. The Spaniard could feel his friend tense inside his arms, when they both took a nose from the smell for the first time.</p><p>To quickly calm down his anyway already so tensed nerves, he breathed into his ear all sincerely “I love your smell, mi corazon. So delicious.” Lando whined out, both from the friction of his team mate’s fast working fist but also because Carlos didn’t seem to bother about the way he did smell, the total contrary actually, he even seemed to like it, which caused Lando’s eyes to roll back into his head.</p><p>How was Carlos possible to love everything, really everything, every bit of him, even the ones Lando thought were ugly or not pretty enough? And just like he was able to read his thoughts, the Spaniard whispered behind his ear, after he had placed a tender kiss there “You are so damn beautiful, mi corazon. Everything of you.”</p><p>Suddenly tears began to build up all unintentional in his eyes, because he felt so incredible comfortable, nestled and loved in his friend’s embrace. But then Carlos remembered him about why they were laying here all naked inside the bed, when he gripped his dick even tighter and pumped it more frantic, to cause even more moans from deep inside his throat and see how the younger one’s body reacted to it.</p><p>It wasn’t like Lando had never seen those movements before, they really weren’t new to him, he knew them from himself, but no one had ever done so on his own body before. It was a complete new experience for him and the sensation but also the new wave of shame running through his body and him being so overwhelmed about everything, caused his eyes to half lid.</p><p>“You can close your eyes, when it gets too much for you, mi corazon. But if you want, you can also watch it. You would definitely miss something here.” Carlos did also sound a little out of breath, maybe because of how fast and well his hand was working him, also his other wasn’t lazy with teasing his nipples, but maybe also because this all here did turn him on as well.</p><p>And even when Lando was still a little embarrassed to watch himself getting jerked off, he still couldn’t look away. He had to watch it all. “I.. I also want to touch you.” The younger one told him his desire, but then he quickly added when the fear got the upper hand over him once again “But I’m also too afraid to. I’m scared.”</p><p>“That’s why you will only enjoy today, mi corazon. Stop thinking and let yourself get pampered, you deserve it.” Playfully Carlos nibbled on his earlobe, while he stroked over his chest, teasing his nipples once again, till Lando cried out and he finally let himself fall all the way.</p><p>By each movement, even when it had been only a small one, Lando noticed how experienced the Spaniard was, because he exactly knew what to do, how and where he needed to touch him, so Lando did melt under his fingertips and cry out in pleasure and even when that would have freaked him out a few days ago, did it only calm him now, knowing to be in good hands, when not even in the best.</p><p>„Breathe, Lando.“ Carlos told him, after he had noticed him holding his breath for already too long. Lando hadn’t even noticed himself doing so, but to see those big hands of Carlos all over his own body and especially enclosed around his pulsing manhood had simply taken the breath away from him.</p><p>His mouth fell open instantly, when he got it how much his lungs did already burn from the lack of oxygen. Now breathing all heavily through his watering mouth, he still managed it to cry out in pleasure of the sensation his team mate was giving him.</p><p>Carlos knew the younger one won’t last for much longer, while he caressed all those kissable parts of his body with his lips, feeling how much he was already shaking in his arms and how desperate, but also confused his body was about this new experience.</p><p>If the Spaniard was serious, he would have liked to touch even more beautiful parts of his friend’s small, but so perfect body, he would have liked to explore even more, but for Lando it was already enough for tonight, he really shouldn’t overwhelm him. This right here was already more than just enough for him and the younger one really seemed to finally enjoy it fully.</p><p>He was panting, crying and moaning uncontrolled, wiggling around in his arms, his hips were trusting forward towards the movements of his fist and Carlos knew then, that Lando was already on the edge.</p><p>Latest when he whipped with his thumb over the leaking head of his friend’s dick and the horny cry he got from him in return, Carlos smirked to himself, because he knew what to do to push him over the edge and finally give him the relief he really deserved by now.</p><p>So he repeated it over and over again, smearing, spreading the white liquid over the whole already shiny and swollen head of his dick, causing him to shiver when the lightly rough skin of his finger did slide over the thin, sensitive skin there.</p><p>And suddenly the Spaniard’s name was all over Lando’s lips, to only get interrupted when he had to swallow all thickly or cried out because of pure lust. Lando was so responsive to every of his touches, every brush, even when it had been all so gently and lightly.</p><p>And then Lando suddenly throw his arm back to the Spaniard’s head resting on his shoulder, to have something to hold on to, when his cries became louder and higher. And after one more trust down to the base and after stroking one more time with his thumb over the from the friction already red head of his dick, Lando finally couldn’t hold it back any more, when he got pushed over the edge.</p><p>The muscles of his belly did tense all the way, while he angled his legs to trust even harder towards Carlos’ movements, getting so everything and even more. Proudly the Spaniard kissed the younger one’s head, when he felt the first hot, creamy drop sliding down over his still pumping fist.</p><p>He stroked him through it, from the beginning to the very end. First still all tightly and quick, but the more of his liquid did land on Lando’s own belly, but also let Carlos’ fingers shine with cum, the slower and less frantic his movements became and also the grip around him slowly but sure loosened, softened more and more.</p><p>When the whole tension of Lando’s body suddenly stopped from one second to the other, and he fell back all exhausted into his arms, Carlos caught him safely, before he pressed his hot body even closer against his chest. Gently he stroked with his clean hand through his sweaty hair, kissed his tremble and didn’t let go any more.</p><p>Calming he caressed over his wild raising and falling chest, while he still stroked his friend’s lightly twisting dick, helping him so to get through the last waves of his orgasm, pressing out even the very last drop of the head of his dick, till he began to whine in discomfort, when everything became too sensitive.</p><p>Words weren’t necessary, Carlos exactly knew anyway that this had been something very special for his friend. It had turned his whole world upside down and he first had to digest it. The Spaniard couldn’t only see so from the excitement red shape on his cheeks and chest or his from the after waves still twitching body, he had also been able to hear it.</p><p>Even when Lando had been worried, when not even scared about it, if he had to make such noises like he knew them from the pornos he had already seen, if Carlos was expecting him to make such noises as well, if he was even able to do so, his body hadn’t even asked for his permission at all.</p><p>His body had just done it and he could also still feel the way he had pulled onto his hair, while his fingers were buried deep inside his dark mane, when just everything had become too much.</p><p>With an already familiar movement, Carlos reached out for the box of tissues on the little table right next to his bed to clean first Lando and then also his hand. The younger one was still shivering through the aftershock of pure pleasure and he even cried out, when the older one cleaned all carefully his still softening dick.</p><p>The Spaniard then helped his younger team mate to lay down next to him all gently. After he had brought the duvet over both of their bodies, Carlos laid himself on his side to take him in. Cheeks all rosy coloured, his wild curls a pure mess and when his eyelids suddenly fluttered opened he could still see the sparkle of excitement in them.</p><p>“Hey.” Carlos welcomed him back from his little adventure into the land of pure pleasure. Lando looked so peacefully and cute at that moment, but at the same time also still so young and fragile, something Carlos knew his friend didn’t want to hear, but for him, Lando will always be like that and that really wasn’t a bad thing. He will always have the urge to take care of him and protect him, no matter what will happen.</p><p>“Hey.” The younger one did response, before he chuckled and rolled onto his back. Still like he was floating on some cloud, he looked all dreamily up at the ceiling with a big grin on his lips and happy eyes. “What the hell was that?” Lando finally asked in disbelief, before he did burst out into giggles.</p><p>Carlos joined him, before he wrapped his arm around his belly to pull him closer again. “So you liked it?” The older one wanted to know, when he whispered into his ear. And even when he already knew the answer to his question anyway, he still wanted to hear it from his friend’s own lips.</p><p>“Maybe a little.” Lando admitted with still blushed cheeks and looking up at him through his laces all innocently, like he hadn’t moaned his soul out just minutes ago. Affectionate the Spaniard leaned down to kiss his warm cheek, before he brushed with the tip of his tongue over Lando’s, before telling him softly “I’m glad you felt comfortable with me, mi corazon.”</p><p>The younger one snuggled himself against the warmth of his team mate’s protective body and he actually just wanted to pur by the skin to skin contact, when there was also something else, when he had brushed with his thigh over his older friend’s middle unintentional.</p><p>Instinctively Lando frozen, still not being used to it, and shyly he dared to look down between their bodies to see the outlines of Carlos’ still very interested manhood through his boxers, after the show he had delivered.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m good.” The Spaniard tried to secure him, but Lando exactly knew that feeling and he also knew that just like with him before, his hard one won’t go away anytime soon, especially when they will keep laying like this here in bed. After what Carlos had done for him tonight, Lando also needed to help him to find his satisfaction now.</p><p>“But you really don’t look like it.” Lando protested, even when he didn’t know how to help him. Okay, actually he exactly knew how to help him, but he was still way too insecure to literally lay a hand on him.</p><p>With a tilted head, Carlos had watched him with a smirk on his lips, before he placed a sweet, little kiss onto his forehead to make him forget it. But Lando couldn’t, also because he could still feel him against his belly.</p><p>“I.. I also want to help you, I want to make you feel as good as you made me, but.. I don’t know what to do.” With pleading and also big, begging eyes Lando looked up at him. He really wanted to help him so bad and the Spaniard could also see that his younger friend hated himself for still being so stupid shy and like always he just couldn’t see it, when he was so hard on himself.</p><p>Everything was still so new for the younger one and even when Carlos was actually already so proud about him, Lando still also wanted to make him feel good, but he could only manage so with a little of Carlos’ own help.</p><p>The older one finally gave in, when he smiled down at his team mate and after one of those winks that always caused Lando’s heart to jump inside his chest, Carlos wiggled down his boxers under the duvet and made himself comfortable to take himself into his hand.</p><p>“What should I do? What do you want me to do?” Lando asked with big eyes, watching every of his movements all closely. “I just need you to be you, Lando. Come here and kiss me.” Carlos asked softly, because he really only needed him.</p><p>Those pictures inside his head from when he was sitting behind Lando and had helped him to get his relief, still caused him to shiver over his whole body, but having Lando’s naked and still satisfied body close to his, gave him the rest.</p><p>Now it was Carlos, who cried out in pleasure, when his friend’s lips enclosed around his already waiting ones and Lando was just fascinated about what an impact he had on the older one. He hadn’t known that, but just like the Spaniard had told him, only his near and those deep kisses he gifted him, were enough to fist himself quicker.</p><p>The older one’s whimper and groans told Lando that he was already close and being allowed to watch Carlos how he took himself closer and closer to the edge, what pleasure he wasn’t only able to give him but also himself with his hand and touches, caused goose bumps on his skin and a warm shiver ran down the length of his back.</p><p>This moment right here was so intimate, so much trust was involved on both sides and it was also very erotic. Just watching all amazed Carlos jerking off, let Lando’s dick twist again from excitement, but now it was really not his turn, right now did all his attention belong to the man panting and whimpering next to him and he was still kissing, whenever those thick lips let him between those noises coming from deep inside his throat.</p><p>Lando gasped, when their eyes connected after another dance of their tongues and he saw how dark Carlos’ eyes had become. Almost black from pure lust and ecstasy. “Keep on looking at me, por favor. I want to look right into your eyes, when I will come.“</p><p>Lando’s heart did swell by those words, but of course he kept on looking at him. Even if he wanted, he just couldn’t look away any more. It was breath-taking, not only for Carlos, when he gasped for breath the closer he came.</p><p>And then he finally came all over his own hand with a loud, deep grunt and even when he still tried it so bad, because he wanted to keep on looking into those clear, beautiful eyes of the boy he loved, he still couldn’t prevent his eyes to roll back into his head.</p><p>Lando was able to watch him the whole time long, to hear those noises he made, to be right there next to him in this so intimate moment. Not only Lando, but also Carlos had exposed himself under his team mate’s gaze that evening, being all voluntary.</p><p>Fascinated and still amazed he eyed him with lightly parted lips, while Carlos got through the whole pleasure and he studied the way he stroked himself through the aftershocks. Like it had been by Lando himself before, the Spaniard’s body relaxed the second the last waves of his orgasm had left him and like Carlos had done before, the younger one reached for the tissues and offered some to his friend.</p><p>“Gracias, mi corazon.” The older one whispered, his voice still filled with lust, but he did also sound pretty exhausted now. “I haven’t done anything at all.” Lando contradicted with the truth, while he watched how Carlos cleaned himself from those creamy drops all over his hand and belly.</p><p>“You have done more than you know, with just being yourself. And you have trusted me. I can’t even tell you what that means to me, mi corazon.” The older one whispered, when he finally laid down on his side right next to Lando, so he could look into the same eyes, which had pushed him over the edge just a few minutes ago, but which did also have their usual lovingly, cute and sometimes also pretty cheeky look back.</p><p>“I love you, Carlos.” Lando breathed softly, while he snuggled himself into his team mate’s warm embrace. “I also love you, little one. But tell me, have I been right? Has the wanking helped your headache to finally go away completely?” The Spaniard wanted to know all playfully, which caused Lando to laugh out loud.</p><p>“Yeah, it really has. I will come back to you, whenever I will have a headache in the future. But I hope you don’t mind, if I will also ask for your help, when I’m not feeling unwell.” The young Brit informed him all cheekily, biting down onto his lip during the process. “I would never ever mind about that, mi corazon. I love to take care of you, in every way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hic. 🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, you aren't hallucinating - there is really a new chapter, meaning that I'm finally, finally back to my "old" multi-chapter stories!! 😱😅</p><p>I hope you will enjoy this one right here, even after such a long time.. 😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after breakfast, they already made themselves on their way to Carlos’ family, because they didn’t want to waste just one minute of this once again so sunny and hot day, also because they had planned a lot for today.</p><p>The moment the Spaniard had informed the younger one that they will be there in about ten minutes, Lando suddenly became all quiet, his hand he was holding since they had got into the car stiffened and he began to shift nervously around in his seat.</p><p>“You really don’t have to feel this way, mi corazon. It’s not the first time you will meet my family.” Carlos tried to calm down his tensed nerves, also with stroking comfortingly over the back of his hand. Agreeing Lando nodded his head, but still he asked thoughtful “Will your sisters be there as well?”</p><p>Lando had also met his sisters once at the Spaniard’s home Grand Prix, but still Carlos could understand his nervousness. It was something different to meet someone official in the McLaren garage or as a private person at a so private place, like the house he had grown up.</p><p>“Only Ana, if even. Blanca and her husband are living in Barcelona since a few months. So it will only be you, me, my parents, maybe Ana and the three dogs. Nothing to worry, mi corazon. You know they like you, who could ever even manage to not like you?” To cause finally also his last doubts to disappear, Carlos lifted his hand to kiss the back of his fingers all softly.</p><p>Lando smiled in return, his smile already looked less tortured than just moments before, but still Carlos could tell he was lightly tensed about the coming. Probably also Pinon got the younger one’s nervousness, when he shoved his snout against his shoulder from the backseat for some attention and pats.</p><p>Only hesitant, Lando got out of the car, when they had finally arrived at his friend’s family’s place. After Carlos had shouldered the bag he had brought for both of them and he had let Pinon out of the car as well, he got over to where the boy still stood all frozen, while he looked at the house right in front of them with big, insecure eyes.</p><p>“Come on, mi corazon. They won’t bite, I promise.” The Spaniard also offered him an encouraging smile and actually he had best wanted to take Lando’s lightly shaking hand into his to ease his tension, but of course from the moment on they had arrived here, they were only Carlos and Lando, the teammates, the friends.</p><p>He could tell, that the younger one would have welcomed any body contact at the moment, but still he understood they just couldn’t do that here, so he tried to smile half-hearted back, before they made their way to the front door, where Pinon was already waiting all impatient for them.</p><p>“Estamos ahí!” Carlos called into the silent building, when they had entered the big hallway. They hadn’t even made it to follow Pinon into the next room, when Carlos’ mother already came around the corner with a big smile on her lips.</p><p>“Están los chicos.” The woman gushed, while she came closer and even when Lando once again couldn’t understand one word, he could still tell about that she was obviously happy to see them, at least her voice did sound that way.</p><p>Reyes first got over to her son, welcoming him with a kiss on his cheek the Spaniard also returned. The whole time long, Lando nervously fiddled around, while he watched mother and son interacting. When Reyes' eyes suddenly fell on the young Brit, he instantly held his breath and his whole body got stiff.</p><p>“Hola, Lando. It’s really nice to see again. Are you already doing better after your migraine yesterday?” The woman wanted to know all nicely, while she had reached out to half stroke, half pinch his cheek. First surprised about that well-meant gesture, the younger one finally still found his voice again, even when it did still sound small and insecure, when he finally answered</p><p>“Yeah, it became better in the evening and was finally completely gone this morning. By the way, thank you for helping Carlos with the soup yesterday, it was exactly what I have needed. And also thank you for your invitation to your place.”</p><p>It took him by surprise, when Carlos’ mother suddenly wrapped him into a tight hug and lightly squeezed his body. “Oh, Carlos was right, you are indeed a very lovely boy. And there is actually nothing you have to thank me for, sweetheart. I hope you will feel like home at our place.”</p><p>Still perplexed about the sudden closeness, but at the same time also not, because Carlos obviously had his caring and protectively being from his mother, Lando awkwardly tried to return the hug, while he looked at his friend over Reyes' shoulder. Carlos gave him a look that should probably tell him <em>‘I have told you, mi corazon. They all adore you as much as I do’</em></p><p>“Where is padre?” Carlos finally asked to end the still lightly uncomfortable situation for his younger friend, when he noticed how his cheeks had blushed a little. “I’m sorry, Carlos. He apologizes, he has got a call pretty earlier today and had to go back to the office for a meeting.”</p><p>Understanding the Spaniard nodded his head, before he shrugged his shoulders and said towards Lando “So you have to be pleased with just one Sainz showing you how to rally.” The young Brit imitated his reaction from before, because the thought about being able to spend at least some time just with him alone today didn’t sound that bad to him at all.</p><p>Already in the next moment, a young woman came jogging into the living room to join them. It was Ana, Carlos’ younger sisters, who obviously was at home today as well. After they had greeted each other and had shared some words, Reyes urged them to get outside and have a seat in the shadow, she will pick up some ice tea for them and will also join them shortly.</p><p>Lando was still a little overwhelmed about the whole situation and the big, modern house, while he followed Carlos and Ana outside into the garden. And because he still couldn’t decide where he should look at first, he only noticed the other four people already waiting for them in the shadow, when suddenly the voice of a little girl filled the air “Tío Carlos!”</p><p>Of course, everyone’s attention was instantly by that girl making her way over to Carlos, who looked as thrilled to see her like she did, when he got down onto his knees to catch her, when the girl finally crashed into his arms.</p><p>“Nadia! Qué haces aquí, pequeña?” Carlos asked all surprised, while he lifted the little girl up into his arms and kissed her cheek during the process. Lando finally understood, when he followed his friend’s eyes over to the couple sitting over there and he recognized the woman with the little baby boy on her lap as his teammate’s older sister Blanca.</p><p>Carlos had already told him a few times about his little niece and nephew, he had also already showed him some pics of them before, but not only Lando, also Carlos himself didn’t seem to have expected them to be here as well.</p><p>The young Brit also followed them this time, when they got over to Blanca and her husband to greet them as well. “Madre hasn’t said anything about you all being here.” Carlos said still surprised, while he greeted his older sister, his little nephew and Blanca’s husband.</p><p>“I know, I have asked her to not tell you anything. It should be a surprise.” While Carlos let little Nadia down again, he agreed to that it was indeed a surprise for him to see them all again. Lando felt lightly uncomfortable, overwhelmed about the whole situation and also kind of out of place, while he stood there a few meters away from the family, not knowing what to do nor what to say.</p><p>Luckily, Carlos got his state, when he got back right next to his place, laid his arm around his shoulders and lightly shoved them into the direction of Blanca and her husband.</p><p>His nervousness was once again for nothing, because like Reyes and Ana, Blanca and her husband were also all kind to him and welcomed him heartily as well. Carlos finally also introduced his niece with him and even when little Nadia couldn’t understand one word the young Brit was trying to tell her, she still seemed to like him when she smiled at him, after Carlos had translated what Lando had said.</p><p>When Reyes finally joined them with her promised ice tea, they had already all taken a seat and Lando’s tensed nerves had also already calmed down a little in the meantime. Carlos had made sure about his friend sitting right next to him, exactly knowing that the younger one was feeling more relaxed as long as he was close.</p><p>The Spaniard had taken his little nephew from Blanca’s lap onto his, so he could give him a cuddle after not being able to see them all for such a long time. The little boy was all cute, while he just sat there and looked up at his uncle with big eyes. When Lando leaned closer to get a better look at the baby boy, his eyes snapped over to watch the young man with his curly hair all closely as well.</p><p>“His name is Adrian. He seems to like you or at least he is fascinated about your messy curls.” Carlos informed his teammate and because Adrian was really very cute with those chubby cheeks, Lando reached out to stroke them all carefully with the back of his fingers.</p><p>“Do you also want to hold him?” Lando was surprised about the Spaniard’s suggestion to entrust him his little nephew’s life and even when he had shaken his head, because he had never held such a little human in his life before, Carlos still placed Adrian right on top of his lap.</p><p>“Don’t worry. He won’t make you any troubles, he just likes to watch people. Besides, I’m close, if he should puke over your hands.” First overwhelmed about suddenly having a baby sitting there on his lap and not knowing what to do with it, because the last thing Lando wanted was to hurt little Adrian, he still finally relaxed, when he smiled down at him and the boy returned with a toothless smile.</p><p>Carlos was right, Adrian was really a pretty well-behaved, little boy. He didn’t whine nor cry at all. He just sat there and watched Lando all closely with those big, dark eyes of his, which remembered him a lot of Carlos’ eyes. The two of them got so everyone’s attention and like Carlos before, the whole family agreed to that Adrian really seemed to like Lando.</p><p>Nadia had claimed her uncle’s empty lap instantly, while she told him little stories in Spanish Lando couldn’t understand. But of course, the young Brit didn’t blame her for it with her just six years. Everyone else did stick the conversations to English, so also he could follow them.</p><p>While the women had disappeared inside, Carlos and also Lando with Adrian still on his lap did draw something together with Nadia, while they waited for lunch. By now, the young Brit already felt pretty comfortable around the Spaniard’s family. They were all so nice to him, treated him like he was a friend of them since years and especially Ana told Lando some pretty funny and also embarrassing stories about his teammate he hadn’t known before.</p><p>After having lunch and not feeling too full after the delicious meal any more, Carlos and Lando disappeared inside to change into their swim shorts to take a swim in the pool. By that occasion, the Spaniard also showed his teammate the house he had grown up.</p><p>Finally arrived inside the safety of his own room, Carlos instantly pulled his arms around the younger one and pressed him against his chest. “Is this all here alright for you, I mean being around my family? I really haven’t known about that Blanca and her husband are here as well together with the kids.”</p><p>Carlos obviously felt bad about that Lando had to deal with almost his whole family at once, while they had actually wanted to only enjoy each other’s company and spend some more time together. Sure, Lando had also imagined this day to be different, but he still wouldn’t complain about how it had turned out so far.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s more than just alright for me. Your family is great, so much more normal than my own. I like them.” The young Brit told him honestly, while he still cuddled himself against the older one’s comfy chest, enjoying every moment they could have together.</p><p>“You only say so, because you don’t know them well enough yet, mi corazon. They are just holding back and try to behave to not make such a bad first impression. But I’m still glad you are saying that, mi corazon. And believe me when I tell you that they all like you as well.”</p><p>Affectionately Carlos kissed the top of his head, before they somehow managed to let go off each other and get into their swim shorts. Of course, not without touching each other during the process, being unable to resist the softness of their naked skin or kissing as long as they still had the chance to, before they got back to Carlos’ family.</p><p>On their way to the pool, Lando also finally got to know the two little Maltese of the Sainz family, laying there together with Pinon in the shadow of a tree and enjoying the afternoon as well.</p><p>The refreshment of the pool was perfect under the Spanish sun and the two teammates also had some time on their own with fooling around, splashing water into each other faces and also playing fighting in the water, but of course always making sure about not being too obvious with Carlos’ family still being around.</p><p>The others finally also joined the two of them inside the pool and while Nadia once again claimed her uncle, Lando, Ana and Blanca were playing some water volleyball together, while little Adrian was in his father’s arms and enjoyed the refreshment with happy giggles.</p><p>Together they did spend over one hour together in the pool, before Ana, Blanca and her husband wanted to take a little break. Because Nadia still hadn’t enough of playing with her uncle together in the pool, the girl stayed, trying so to spend as much time with Carlos together as possible.</p><p>And because Lando wasn’t afraid about holding little Adrian any more, he took him from his father’s arms and stayed as well for some longer inside the pool. Maybe Lando couldn’t have Carlos all on his own at the moment, but it was still nice to see him playing around with his little niece and he could also tell that Nadia really enjoyed her uncle’s attention, so it was alright for him to share Carlos today.</p><p>And while he was splashing and swimming around with Adrian in his little floating tire, it was also pretty nice to see the Spaniard’s bare, wet chest reflecting the sun beams. So Lando really couldn’t complain at all, he would have been alright with staying inside the pool for the rest of the day, cause Adrian to giggle and watch Carlos’ muscle flinch from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>But they still finally got out, when Carlos said that he has become a little tired from being the centre of Nadia’s whole attention and that he needed a little break. The Spaniard did spread out the towels he had brought with them in the shadow under a tree, where the four of them finally laid down to get some rest. Within minutes all four of them had drifted off into sleep.</p><p>The next time Lando opened his eyes again was because little Adrian next to him began to whine. Seeking for help, the younger one instantly looked over to where Carlos was laying still fast asleep with Nadia in his arms. Lando smiled at them for one brief moment, before the little boy once again began to whine in his sleep.</p><p>The young Brit really didn’t want to wake his friend for asking him for help, because he really didn’t have a clue about what Adrian needed, but he had to find out so pretty quickly or Carlos and Nadia will wake up from the boy’s cries soon.</p><p>Lando was pretty proud about himself, when he noticed that Adrian’s pacifier was laying right next to him. After he had checked if it was all clean, he pulled it right back into the baby boy’s mouth.</p><p>Adrian instantly began to suck on it and he also calmed down, when he let out noises of comfort. Also Lando made himself comfortable again, before he closed his eyes for some more, while he listened to the silence of the early afternoon and tried to lull the baby boy back into sleep with running his thumb over his little belly.</p><p>The next time he woke up from his nap, was when he could feel something tickling his nose. Lando gasped in surprise, when he saw the dog’s snout right in front of his eyes. “Pinon, you have scared me.” The young Brit told his friend’s dog, after he had sat up and stroked him at his favourite place behind his ear.</p><p>Only then Lando noticed about being alone here. Not all alone with Pinon by his side and also Adrian still fast asleep right next to him on the towel, but neither Carlos nor Nadia were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Lando stayed some more to get fully awake, while he stroked the dog’s fur and watched the little boy right next to him still sleeping all peaceful. And even when he had pity with him to wake him up, he still took Adrian into his arms and followed those voices leading him closer to the house.</p><p>The moment Carlos recognized Lando, he hurried over to his side to take Adrian from his arms and telling him “I hope you don’t mind, mi corazon. But you were still fast asleep when Nadia woke me up to play some Uno.”</p><p>Still a little sleepy after his nap, Lando smiled up at the older one, telling him so that it was alright for him. He then joined Carlos and Nadia playing the card game and caused the Spaniard every time to laugh out loud, when Lando lost and began to pout like a little kid who couldn’t lose.</p><p>Carlos finally tried to cheer up his mood after losing for the third time in a row with some delicious ice cream. They also had a good time for the rest of the afternoon with laughing a lot together, only when Reyes asked them if they also wanted to stay for dinner, they both realized how late it had already become.</p><p>With sorry eyes, Carlos looked over to Lando, because they had actually wanted to go rallying today, but to get to their rally track now, it was already a little too late now. “Don’t worry, we can still do that another time.” The young Brit reassured him and he also meant so, because spending the day by his friend’s family had indeed been really nice.</p><p>But suddenly Carlos’ expression changed abruptly, before he asked with an excited voice “Why don’t we just stay here overnight and go rallying tomorrow?” Lando was first surprised about his friend’s suggestion, but like he had already said before, he enjoyed being around Carlos’ family, he felt comfortable here and if he was serious, he would really like to get into a rally car for the first time in his life. Besides, they would still have one more day together before he will have to fly back to the UK.</p><p>“Yeah, why not. Sounds like fun to me.” Lando agreed to his friend’s suggestion, who instantly informed his mother about not only staying for dinner but also overnight. “That’s great to hear you want to stay for some more, we just have a little problem here. Because Blanca and the kids will stay over the night as well, we unluckily don’t have a guest room for Lando.”</p><p>Ana just wanted to offer the young Brit her room, because she could sleep on the couch in the living room for one night, when Carlos suddenly suggested out of nowhere “Lando can sleep in my bed with me.”</p><p>Lando almost choked on his ice tea and Carlos himself also only got it what he had just said there in front of his family, after the words had rolled all thoughtless over his lips. “I mean, it would be alright for you for just one night, or?” The Spaniard asked his teammate, in an effort to stop his family thinking about that it wouldn’t be the first time the two of them would share a bed together.</p><p>But it definitely was the first time Lando saw his teammate like that, because something like this had never happened to him before with usually being careful and always thinking before he spoke. Of course, the young Brit had pity with him, why he did finally response “Sure, I will survive one night, as long as you are not snoring.”</p><p>After they had all smiled about Lando’s words, the topic was gone and no one gave the two of them any attention any more, when the two teammates smiled knowing at each other for almost getting caught. Except Carlos’ mother, she eyed the them all closely, before a smile did spread out onto her lips as well.</p><p>Shortly before dinner, Carlos senior also joined them and apologized once again by his son and guest about not being able to give them a ride with his rally car today. But he was happy to hear about them staying overnight and he also promised them to take the two of them to their rally track tomorrow.</p><p>Even though Lando always preferred his mum’s meals, he still had to admit about Reyes being a gifted cook as well. When he took himself a second portion from however the people in Spain called this meal, Carlos noted “Yeah, eat enough. You are still growing. At least I hope so.”</p><p>Everyone laughed, when Lando showed his teammate his tongue, promising himself to pay it back to him later. While Nadia was once again sitting on his uncle’s lap after dinner and slowly drifted off into sleep, one of the Maltese was sitting on Lando’s, while he stroked the dog behind its ear and listened to the conversation.</p><p>Blanca had brought Adrian and Nadia already into bed a while ago and also Carlos and Lando finally disappeared inside, after they had wished them all good night. The second the door was locked behind their backs, the Spaniard once again pulled his friend into a tight hug and whispered into his curls “Finally alone.”</p><p>Carlos gave Lando one of his old shirts to sleep in, before the two of them finally made themselves comfortable on his bed. The young Brit was sitting cross-legged on the mattress, while the two of them talked for some more.</p><p>“Aren’t you sad about not ever having a baby on your own?“ Lando finally asked his friend out of nowhere, after he had watched him around kids, how he treated them and also how happy they seem to make him, all day long.</p><p>Carlos seemed to be first a little surprised about his friend’s unexpected question, but then he began to smile to himself and responded “I already have one anyway, so.” Lando frowned, because even though Pinon was only one year old, he still wasn’t that little any more.</p><p>“But Pinon isn’t really a baby any more.” Lando noted, which caused to make his teammate's smile even wider in return. “Who says I was talking about Pinon.” The Spaniard returned, before he leaned over to ruffle through his curls, which only confused the younger one even more.</p><p>When also Lando finally got it what he had meant, he rolled his eyes and snorted. But still Carlos finally answered him all honestly “Besides, who says I won’t ever be able to become a dad with being gay? But I think it’s still a little too soon to think about something like that now. I’m happy about how my life has turned out so far and anyway I have always wanted to start a family after my F1 career.”</p><p>Lando returned his honesty with a smile, even when he didn’t know any more why he had suddenly wanted to know his friend’s opinion on that so urgently. Maybe he was afraid about that their relationship, if they should ever come together as a couple, won’t be long-term, because Carlos wanted kids. Something he couldn’t give him, even if he wanted.</p><p>But his friend was right, he didn’t necessary need a wife to become father and it also calmed Lando, that Carlos also still wanted to wait a little longer, because even when the younger one liked kids as well, he still really didn’t feel ready to watch over someone else except himself and that he sometimes still couldn’t manage properly.</p><p>Carlos’ laugh finally brought him away from his thoughts, after the older one had watched him the whole time long and like always he had seemed to be able to read his thoughts once again. “Stop thinking and finally come into my arms, you little bastard.” Carlos told him, while he already opened his arms all welcomingly for him to cuddle against his chest.</p><p>Lando narrowed his eyes only for one brief moment at him for calling him little bastard, before the urge became stronger and he finally snuggled against his warm body after being apart from him almost the whole day long.</p><p>Their cuddles and first sweet, little kisses finally turned into more, when their hands began to explore each other bodies, when their palms disappeared under their shirts to discover what was underneath and just kisses didn’t satisfy them any more.</p><p>Carlos was the first one of the two of them, who became too hot under his friend’s fingertips, when he easily pulled his sleeping shirt over his head, leaving his dark mane in a cute mess. Curious the young Brit took in his friend’s so handsome looking body, while he wetted already all excited about the coming his lips, before he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to bite down onto it.</p><p>Lando then remembered about the older one’s words from a few days ago. He really wasn’t disgusted about seeing another man naked, the actual opposite even. Especially to see his teammate naked.</p><p>And even more than just eyeing the Spaniard’s well-trained body and sun kissed skin, he liked to touch him, to roam his palms over his muscles, to feel the tenderness and hotness of his skin underneath his fingertips. Especially now that he was finally allowed to do so, after a whole day of torture with having Carlos close all the time, but not being allowed to touch him like he wanted so badly.</p><p>“I have noticed you watching me today in the pool, mi corazon. I don’t think neither Nadia nor Adrian had got anything, but you have to be more careful to not get caught.” Carlos told him, while he caressed over Lando’s side, even when he had actually enjoyed feeling his teammate’s greedy eyes on him over the whole day.</p><p>“Says you, who has almost betrayed us in front of your entire family.” The younger one countered with raised eyebrows, earning a <em>touché</em> from the Spaniard in response, which caused them both to giggle.</p><p>“But seriously, mi corazon. You have to be all quiet, when we will go further now. Even though I really like those noises you make.” Carlos told him with a wink, before he let his hand wander underneath his shirt once again.</p><p>Agreeing, Lando quickly nodded his head and he just wanted to sit up and get out of his sleeping shirt as well, when the Spaniard stopped him from doing so. “I like to see you in my shirt, mi corazon. Just leave it on.”</p><p>Once again, the younger one nodded in agreement, because if he was serious, he also really enjoyed cuddling himself into the way too big shirt of his teammate. Actually he liked everything about the current situation he found himself. He liked to wear Carlos’ shirt, laying here in his bed that smelled all like him, being in his room, at his parent’s place.</p><p>He felt so special at the moment, because he knew he really had to mean a lot to the Spaniard to bring him to here, to meet his family, to show him his life, to let him sleep next to him in his room, in his bed, in his shirt. It caused a warm shiver to run down the length of Lando’s back when he got it how intimate that moment right here actually was, for both of them.</p><p>And because Lando was feeling that comfortable, he also wasn’t that scared any more, when Carlos gently pulled his boxers over his hipbone and down his legs, so he could step out of them.</p><p>Still, the young Brit was relieved about the duvet covering their naked bodies. And since he knew how good his friend could make him feel, he also let it happen tonight, because Carlos exactly knew what he was doing here.</p><p>The Spaniard was kissing all those kissable spots on the young Brit’s still from excitement shaking body, while he first only stroked his belly and the inside of his tights, before he carefully began to palm his interested middle.</p><p>Carlos’ kisses swallowed all those noises Lando made, when he finally took him into his hand with a firm grip. He did lean over half of his body, while he spoiled him with his kisses and caused his heart to race with his skilled movements.</p><p>Carlos smiled against his lips, when Lando tried to tell him between kisses that he was already close. After a few more, firm strokes, he could already feel the hot liquid inside his fist and he also really had to shush the younger one from crying out loud.</p><p>Lando had his eyes still closed, not knowing how long he had already been laying there all satisfied like that, when his eyes finally fluttered opened by the sound of his friend’s own quiet moans. Carlos’ half-lidded eyes had already been fixed on him, while he worked himself all rapid under the duvet.</p><p>And after what his friend had just done for him, Lando just also had to help him to get over the edge, when he closed the distance between them and chased still all hungrily after his lips. The young Brit could tell that Carlos was also already close, latest when their tongues met and he moaned heated into his mouth.</p><p>When Carlos’ kisses became needier, his grunts longer and deeper and his trusts faster, Lando knew it won’t take too much longer. And if he was serious, he also loved to see the older one that desperate and vulnerable like that, knowing that also his Carlos had a weak spot. And this weak spot was Lando himself and that knowledge gave him goose bumps every time. He still couldn’t believe what an effect he and his body had on his friend.</p><p>And after the Spaniard had once again managed it to make him feel that good, Lando just had to give him something back, when he easily pushed him back into the pillows, with Carlos being so defenceless and exposed at the moment, and kissed him with everything he had, till connecting their lips together wasn’t possible any more, when Carlos moaned and grunted constantly into the silence of the room.</p><p>Knowing that soon he will send himself over the edge, if he will keep going on pumping himself like that, Lando looked down at his friend and felt his own middle already getting hot and interested again, while he watched Carlos jerking himself off. Even when he had already seen it so often by himself, it still fascinated him and he couldn’t take his eyes away any more.</p><p>“Lando.” The Spaniard panted his name and the second their eyes met, Lando knew it was probably everything he had needed to fall over the edge. But then a sudden strength washed over the young Brit and out of instinct he suddenly knew what to do, how he could give his friend the same feelings he had just given him, how he could make him feel good as well.</p><p>It wasn’t like Lando wasn’t familiar with doing so, like he didn’t know what to do at all, but he had never done so by someone else, when he reached out to gently push Carlos’ hand away from stroking himself and instead he wrapped his so much smaller looking hand around his manhood.</p><p>Carlos cried out by that contact, taken by surprise about how good the younger one made him feel, while he was actually only holding him inside his warm palm. It was Lando, who had to swallow his friend’s moans and whimpers with his mouth now, when he finally began to stroke his manhood like he knew from himself.</p><p>He actually didn’t do much at all, he was only holding him tight and pumped his fist up and down in a steady rhythm a few times, but still it seemed to satisfy the older and it also drove him crazy slowly but sure. From the corner of his eyes, Lando could see how Carlos urgently searched for something to hold on to, before he finally grabbed after the bedsheets all tightly, till his knuckles turned white.</p><p>When he then also tried to catch a look at what amazing things Lando did down there on himself, it came over him so easily from one second to the other. His head fell back into the pillow, while he pressed his eyes closed and his hips bucked up into Lando’s last trusts, which did send him over the edge and finally gave him his relief.</p><p>The younger one had to quieten his friend’s cries now, when his orgasm hit him, with pressing his lips all firmly against Carlos’. Lando instantly began to smile against his mouth, when he felt the familiar wetness against his hand, knowing that it was him, who had done this to his friend, who has given him those feelings, who had caused that mess.</p><p>The Spaniard needed some moments to calm down from his height, before his eyes slowly fluttered opened and their gazes met. “Wow, I really haven’t expected that at all, mi corazon.” Carlos told him, before he let himself fall back into the pillows once again, he closed his eyes for some more and began to smile all dreamily and satisfied to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, I have noticed so.” Lando told him cheekily, before he giggled because of his reaction. Carlos remained in that position for a few more moments, before he reached over for his before stripped shirt to clean his friend’s hand and also the rest of their bodies from all those traces.</p><p>“But, you know you didn’t have to do that, mi corazon.” Carlos still wanted to secure him, while he cleaned his hand all conscientious. “I know, but I have also wanted to make you feel good. I finally also wanted to do something for you as well and suddenly it felt so easy. Like it wasn’t the first time.”</p><p>Carlos smiled to himself and before he pulled the cloth away after being satisfied that everything was clean from any of their body liquids, he asked carefully “So, you weren’t disgusted?” Honestly the younger one shook his head, before he told him his thoughts “No, not at all. I actually like it to see you like that. To see what an effect I can have on you as well. That someone like me can cause you to be all vulnerable, getting even insane and also kind of weak. I didn’t know that. But I like it, even a lot.”</p><p>Carlos beamed down at him, before he threw the duvet back over their bodies and pulled him closer against his chest. “If you would only know, mi corazon. It’s even so much more than just that.” The older one admitted, before he kissed his tremble in affection.</p><p>“You make me so happy all the time, do you know that, mi corazon? But I think you exactly know what family means to me, so it really also means a lot to me for you being here. Because you are family for me as well. I’m just so glad to have you in my life.” Carlos whispered and caused tears in the corner of Lando’s eyes, he tried to wipe away before his friend could see them.</p><p>“You also make me very happy, I think I never had so much fun in my life before like when I’m with you together. And you know, I’m feeling blessed to be here, that you want me to be here, because I’m aware about how important family is for you. But you didn’t only invite me to spend one whole week with you together, you also brought me to the place you have grown up, to meet your family and make me feel so special, even though you don’t have to do that, even though you exactly know that it maybe couldn’t work out.”</p><p>“That was part of our agreement, right? You first need to be one hundred percent sure if you really want this, before we will make the next step together. And as long as you are happy in the end, it was all worth it.” Lando still couldn’t believe his friend did that all for him and all he could give him in return was a tender smile and a kiss onto his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.” The younger one whispered, exactly knowing what Carlos was taking on himself here. He risked getting hurt, just for him to find out what he wanted, just for him to become a man.</p><p>After Lando had laid down on his chest and eyed him through his lashes, he asked all cheekily, when he had remembered about one of those stories Ana had told him earlier “And now I want to hear your version of the story why little Carlito thought Alonso was the king of Spain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Easter to everyone celebrating it and to everyone else, have a nice, relaxing Sunday and stay safe people! ❤️</p><p>Update: Thank you to that one anonym, who remembered me about what I have forgotten to mention here before - No, Carlos' sister Blanca doesn't have any kids yet 😉 But since this chapter right here was one of my first ideas for this fic, I just needed to write it down for my own peace 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>